Memories
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Quem diria q naquele momento ela se iria apaixonar por um príncipe? Quando ela foi atrás dele, anos depois,nada a preparou para isso. Contudo,quando pensa q finalmente pd ter o seu final feliz,descobre q ele tá noivo da poderosa Tanya Dennali
1. Prólogo

**Tenho bastante orgulho nesta história. Já a começei a escrever à algum tempo atrás. Não era uma história Edward/Bella mas como eu a queria partilhar com vcs, adaptei. Penso que me identifico mt com a fic, e acho que algumas de vcs tb. Espero que comentem, este é o prólogo se gostarem continuo a postar. Tudo depende das leitoras (leitores :P).**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sabem quando somos crianças e acreditamos que a história da nossa vida vai ser como um conto de fadas? De como imaginamos um príncipe num cavalo, geralmente branco, que chega para nos salvar de todos os perigos. Dos seus olhos, espelhados de amor por nós… Neste sonho o amor triunfa e é tudo tão fácil, tão simples. Basta o mais pequeno gesto, o mais intenso olhar e o mais breve toque para fazer com que a conclusão se torne demasiado óbvia. É este o homem da minha vida, reflectimos. Não imaginamos o que virá a seguir. A história também não o relata. No entanto, o fim é sempre bastante animador: e viveram felizes para sempre…

Apesar de querermos que esta história perfeita da nossa vida se concretize, deixamos de acreditar. O mundo revela ser um local demasiado real, cruel, onde pode acontecer tudo, menos contos de fada. Cansamo-nos de esperar, até que nos apercebemos que ninguém nos virá salvar. Somos nós a nossa salvação! Um gesto, um olhar ou um toque vêm repletos de segundas intenções. Não são simples acasos, puros, isentos de intenções e maldade. Não revelam o óbvio. Torna-se impossível que um perfeito encontro de destinos nos faça sentir o que procuramos durante toda a nossa existência. Pelo menos, a maioria das pessoas assim o pensa. Consideram os contos de fada irreais. Se encontram alguém que acredita viamente neste tipo de amor à primeira vista, nesta revelação demasiado curta e simplória, pensam que são pessoas loucas e demasiado sonhadoras. Pessoas que nunca passaram por dificuldades na vida, que nunca viram o mundo tal como ele é.

Neste ponto começa a minha história. Eu sou a minoria. Faço parte deste grupo excluído pela sociedade. Muitos dizem que ainda sou criança. Não cresci! Outros desejavam ter a minha convicção. Num ponto estes têm razão, um cavaleiro não me virá salvar sempre que eu precisar e um amor profundo não pode ser tão simples, tão óbvio. Mas, aqui, surge uma esperança. Apesar de não poder ser simples e óbvio, pode começar assim. Pode começar através de um roçar de vidas diferentes. Assim, afirmo, e podem dizer que sou uma louca, um amor verdadeiramente puro existe e tudo depende de um único momento, de uma única ocasião. Na minha teoria, toda a gente se depara com a sua alma gémea, o seu verdadeiro caminho para a felicidade, uma vez na vida. Nem que seja por um momento tão breve que nem o próprio tempo consiga contar. Talvez devido à minha crença, o meu sonho irreal realizou-se. Agora, estou aqui para o relatar. Comparativamente com outros livros, a minha história de amor é, em certos aspectos, como muitas outras. Não vulgar, apenas parecida. É repleta de desejos e ambições. De bons e maus momentos. Afinal, é isso que origina uma história. Mas, esta é única, no sentido em que não existe outra igual à minha. No sentido em que é real e que realmente foi vivida, é a minha impressão digital. E eu vou relatá-la com o intuito de te fazer a acreditar, a ter esperança…

* * *

**E que tal? É para continuar??**


	2. Diário e pedido

**Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Este capitulo é dedicado às primeiras leitoras que deixaram a sua opinião! Mt obrigada *.* : Sandra Pereira; Elise Garcia; Alina; lunam217**

**Não sei se já repararam mas mudei o nome da fic de "A Fairytale at First Sight" para _Memories. _Também mudei o resumo (não tenho nenhum jeito pa resumos, infelizmente)**

**Desculpem a demora e espero que gostem.**

**p.s -» para quem ja leu este cap e foi alertado peço desculpa, mas tive q fazer uma pequena alteração (nada de especial, por isso escusam de ler outra vez) e postar outra vez. Desculpem**

* * *

_**Presente **_

**Bella POV**

Estava um dia estranhamente ensolarado. Sentia os raios quentes do sol a baterem sob a minha face.

Estava deitada na cama ouvindo apenas o barulho das máquinas hospitalares. No inicio este ruído intenso, que analisava o meu ritmo cardíaco, irritava-me profundamente, no entanto já tinha passado tantos dias que acabei por me habituar.

Ao abrir os olhos familiarizei-me com o alegre quarto amarelo onde estava. Lindo sitio para se morrer. Na parede uma grande janela abria lugar para o exterior, onde as flores vivas sobre a relva brilhavam devido ao sol. Foi nesse momento que Renesmee entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia mãe – ainda me espantava com a beleza da minha filha, tão parecida com a do seu pai

- Bom dia – tentei sorrir, no entanto o esforço foi demasiado. Acabei por conseguir soltar apenas um esgar. – Onde está Edward?

- Já falei com ele mãe. Está a tentar chegar o mais depressa possível aqui.

- Renesmee? Chega aqui por favor… - aproximando-se de mim, pegou na minha mão gentilmente. Sentia que não faltava muito para partir, por isso queria vê-los só mais uma vez, uma apenas – Preciso de te pedir um favor… Preciso que vás a Itália e que encontres a família Sforza…

- Mãe! Não te vou deixar sozinha num momento como este…

- Ouve, eu sei que estou num estado crítico. E também sei que tenho pouco tempo. Mas, eu preciso mesmo de ver a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmet. Não posso… partir, sem eles. Sem os ver uma única vez. O Edward toma conta de mim, não te preocupes…

- Mas… - a teimosia dela foi herdada do pai. Eu queria que ela fizesse esta viagem. Não só para meu próprio proveito mas também para ela. Renesmee só trabalhava, afirmava que nunca se iria casar nem ter família porque o amor simplesmente não existia. Dantes era uma miúda que acreditava em contos de fada, agora? Cada vez se tornava mais fria… E tudo por causa daquele James. Esta viagem iria ser um bem para ela…

-Filha, não adianta discutir. Estou a pedir-te, por favor. – já sabia que a tinha convencido pelo seu ar de derrotada – Vês essa arca? Abre-a e tira de lá um caderno… - apontei para o pequeno baú que trazia sempre comigo. Lá tinha as minhas recordações mais valiosas, a minha vida. – Durante a tua viagem quero que leias esse diário. Aí vais encontrar as respostas para todas as tuas perguntas e quem sabe respostas para os teus problemas. Nesse pequeno caderno está escrita toda a minha vida, os meus pensamentos e sensações mais intimas. Agora é teu, e espero que tu no meu último dia o completes. – senti outra vez uma leve náusea, sabia que não faltava muito para voltar a cair na inconsciência, outra vez – Nessa arca está também uma carta, se os encontrares entrega-lhes. Penso que não consigo falar muito mais. Boa sorte e obrigada. Amo-te – neste momento um ataque de tosse começou, senti o sabor a sangue na minha boca enquanto eu me contorcia convulsivamente Senti as garras da escuridão a apertarem-me, levando-me de volta para um sono profundo e sem dor…

**Renesmee POV**

Fazia um ano que lhe haviam diagnosticado cancro. Como médica que era, não quis nenhuma espécie de tratamento. Em todas as vezes que eu discuti com ela para aceitar fazer tratamento, acabou sempre com ela a dizer "Ninguém foge à morte, eu irei quando ela me vier buscar". O que mais me espantava era a sua serenidade a dizer-me isto. A minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher forte, mas mesmo assim toda gente tinha medo de morrer. Mas ela não, parecia que encontrava uma paz reconfortante em saber que os seus dias estavam perto do fim…

Agora, com o diário dela na mão via-a a dormir. Os ataques pioravam cada vez mais, e ela raramente estava lúcida. Depois de ver James, o meu noivo (agora ex-noivo), na cama com a minha melhor amiga, pensei que nunca mais iria sofrer tanto na vida. Deixei de acreditar no amor, deixei de querer amar. Afinal, quem ama sofre. É a mais pura das verdades.

Agora tinha que ir a Itália encontrar uma família Sforza. Era a última coisa que podia fazer pela minha mãe, afinal de contas ela já havia feito muito por mim.

Abri o velho caderno verde. Ao abrir a primeira página encontrei uma fotografia com a minha mãe e mais duas raparigas. Surpresa apercebi-me que existia um brilho de felicidade na minha mãe que nunca tinhas visto. Ela irradiava, o seu sorriso era enorme. Abraçada a ela estava um rapariga muito pequenina com um cabelo preto espetado e com uns grandes olhos verdes, e do outro lado encontrava-se uma loira lindíssima com olhos azuis. Virei a foto e lá jazia escrito "Alice, Bella e Rosalie – Início das aulas".

A primeira folha fora escrita há mais de trinta anos, e tinha um titulo… Como tudo começou.

Estranho, pensei, muito estranho. Comecei a ler. Após as primeiras palavras, soube que este diário me poderia mudar…

**Bella POV**

Estranho à minha volta tudo era calmo e pacífico. As brumas eram intensas não deixando nenhum raio de luz penetrar. Era ali que passava os meus dias, pelo menos não havia dor. Aconchegada neste vazio fechei os olhos, começando a sonhar dentro do próprio sonho. Logo nos primeiros momentos reparei que não era apenas um sonho, mas sim o reviver da minha vida por uma última vez…

_**Passado **__Londres_

O sol ocultava-se por detrás de uma espessas nuvens. Aliás, em Londres era norma tal acontecer. Sentia-me tão feliz, esta era a melhor experiência da minha vida. Nunca tinha viajado para fora de Forks até aquele momento. Absorvia todas as avenidas, toda a agitação urbana e todas as cores, como uma esponja. Queria conservar tudo na minha memória.

Sou o tipo de pessoa que para onde quer que olhe transforma tudo numa história de encantar. Por isso, depressa descobri a magia envolvente das casinhas típicas de Londres, a melodia eterna do ribombar do Big Bem, o London Eye que tudo observava e por fim, a mais inesquecível e repleta de todas as visões, as luzes cintilantes e intensas que adornavam Londres ao cair da escuridão. Esta cidade nunca conheceria a escuridão. Toda ela era luminosa e completa.

As multidões de pessoas no metro espantavam-me. Todas as raças, cores e personalidades, unidas numa grande agitação. Apesar de todas as emanações de diferentes vidas e percursos, as pessoas parecia que se completavam e que pertenciam à movimentada cidade. Era neste local, no metro, que eu agora me encontrava. Iria embora no dia seguinte, e por isso uma tristeza assolava-me por completo. Tal fazia com que os meus olhos perscrutassem novamente, fazendo-me reflectir, sobre esta torrente de movimento.

- Terra chama Bella!! – chamava Charlie no seu tom jocoso, abanando a sua mão à frente dos meus olhos – Já reparaste que te transformas-te num obstáculo à humanidade…

Olhei à minha volta confusa, reparando logo de seguida que estava parada em frente ao elevador, o qual já tinha as portas abertas, mesmo no meio impedindo as pessoas de entrarem. Não acredito, fiquei paralisada a divagar, outra vez. O meu sangue subiu todo para a minha cara, onde senti um calor abrasador inundar as minhas bochechas. Entrei rapidamente pedindo desculpa às pessoas, que não demonstravam umas caras muito contentes.

O meu pai tentava conter a sua gargalhada, pousando-me uma mão no ombro. Fechei os olhos e deixei que o som que se enchia de burburinhos se dispersasse pelo meu pensamento. Adora a calma que tal acção me transmitia. Ficar parada, absorvendo apenas as diferentes conversas murmuradas das pessoas. Parecia ser a música mais antiga e real que existia, o seu ritmo pulsante transportava-me outra vez para o meu mundo de devaneios. Perigoso, eu sei. No entanto, algo me acordou do meu sonho encantado. Uma voz aveludada e suave, deu-me o beijo suspirado da Bela Adormecida. Abrindo os olhos procurei o seu narrador. Quando o encontrei, deparei-me com a imagem do príncipe encantado. Era alto, com um corpo que apesar de não ser robusto não era nada mau. As expressões da face eram firmes e delineadas, os seus lábios cheios moviam-se conforme este falava.

Quando apurava os meus ouvidos para escutar melhor o elevador deu um solavanco. Amaldiçoando a minha má sorte saí.

Seguia o meu pai para fora da estação. No entanto, nesse momento, ouvi algo que me fez parar. A mesma voz falava num tom doce e de plena afeição - Buon giorno, mama – virei-me para a sua origem e vi uma mulher a ser abraçada por ele. A sua mãe. Ele era gentil, apercebi-me.

- Bella! Estou com fome. Importas-te?

- Desculpa Char… pai.

Fui-me afastando de costas. Gravando aquela imagem na minha mente. Sei que parecia de doidos, não o conhecia. Mas senti algo especial, uma conexão. Idiota eu sei. Parecia uma cena dos filmes, à medida que eu me afastava de costas lentamente as pessoas atravessavam-se entre nós, criando um espaço cada vez maior entre nós. Aos poucos fui-me voltando, condenando-me por pensar, sequer por um minuto, que poderia existir alguma espécie de ligação…

O tempo passou, chegando finalmente a manha não muito ansiada. A manhã em que eu iria partir. Tomei banho, fiz a minha higiene e vesti-me. Lentamente, como se assim conseguisse aproveitar melhor o tempo que me restava. Como o voo era só depois do almoço, dirigimo-nos a um mercado que ficava perto do hotel, para almoçarmos.

Sentamo-nos no pequeno restaurante italiano, que fez lembrar automaticamente dele, e gozamos a nossa última refeição em solo Inglês.

- Vou comprar um gelado? – disse ao acabar – Queres?

- Não filha, obrigada.

Levantei-me e corri até à geladaria mais próxima. Contente, com o meu gelado de morango, dava pequenas lambidelas. O meu gelado preferido inundava a minha boca de sabor e gelo. Despreocupadamente olhei para o relógio que estava no meu pulso e congelei por completo. Uma hora e meia para apanhar o avião? Não podia ser. Meu deus, meu deus. Comecei a correr desenfreadamente, os meus passos sob o chão faziam um ruído seco que me envolvia num mundo só meu. Ao virar a esquina senti um choque firme, que fez cair de rabo. O gelado espalhou-se pelo meu peito. Claro, tinha que sair de Inglaterra em grande…

- Des… Desculpe – murmurei envergonhada.

- Não faz mal. Acontece a qualquer um. – estendeu uma mão à minha frente, no entanto eu não a aceitei, pelo simples facto de ter entrado em hiperventilação. O meu olhar foi subindo. O mesmo corpo, o mesmo queixo, os meus lábios, os mesmos traços firmes e sobretudo a mesma voz. O meu olhar cruzou o dele. E pela primeira vez vi aqueles olhos verdes nos quais me perdi. Ficamos parados durante um momento, não a observar o rosto um do outro. Não. A ligação estabelecida naquele momento era muito mais que isso. Os nossos olhos fixaram-se uns nos outros. Explorando as emoções que cada um transmitia. A minha mão, sem pensar, tocou a dele. Este simples toque fez percorrer um choque eléctrico pelo meu braço, sobressaltando-me. Pela sua expressão ele sentiu o mesmo. Levantei-me, mantendo a minha mão na dele.

- Edward! - exclamou um matulão moreno.

- Milão – disse-me ele, beijando a minha mão. Voltou-se e desapareceu por entre as pessoas.

Naquele momento soube que a minha vida poderia ter sido mudada para sempre, porque entre o impossível encontrei a minha felicidade, o meu destino. Como eu, nestas infinitésimas de minuto soube que ele era o homem da minha vida?, não me perguntem. Mas que o reconheci como tal é a mais pura das verdades. Iria atrás dele, até ao fim do mundo. Demorassem os anos que fossem precisos.

E de facto foram precisos muitos anos para pôr o meu plano em prática. A minha vida decorreu calmamente, havendo sempre um espaço na minha mente ocupada por aquele momento perfeito e inesquecível da minha memória…

_**(n/a algum tempo depois)**_

- Rose, Alice!!! – gritei eufórica com as novidades – Entrei! Entrei! – disse dando pulos de contentamento… Ao olhar para a cara delas rapidamente fui acometida por um surto de infelicidade – Não conseguiram? – não as ia deixar para trás.

- Bella, infelizmente… - oh não, lá vinha a noticia. Não consegui… - vais ter que nos aturar durante dois anos. Em Itália!!!

- AHHHHH! – saltei de felicidade mais uma vez – Não me pregues ataques de coração Ali, já sabes que eu sou fraca! – abracei-as num abraço apertado, deixando-as quase a sufocar.

- Ar, ar, por favor – implorava Alice.

- Finalmente Milão! – murmurei com um contentamento desmedido

- Bella, só vais para Itália por causa dessa história ridícula? – disse Rose com impaciência – lamento desapontar-te amiga, mas amor à primeira vista não é possível, e duvido que numa cidade como Milão, o vás encontrar. Ainda não entendo como é que ao fim destes anos todos continuas a pensar nele.

- Rose, nem eu te sei explicar porquê. Só te sei dizer que nunca senti algo assim, e que se o destino quiser ajudar-me, eu irei encontrá-lo. Eu sei que sou uma romântica incurável, e todo esse bla bla bla… Mas quando tu encontrares alguém assim irás perceber. Em resposta à outra questão, claro que eu não vou para lá só por causa dele, mas não vou mentir ao dizer-te que não influenciou a minha opinião.

- Pressinto que o vais encontrar Bella.

- Só faltava cá mais uma – disse Rose revirando os olhos.

- Obrigada Alice, pelo incentivo – agradeci pondo a língua de fora, uma criancice eu sei, para Rosalie.

Elas eram as minhas melhores amigas desde criança. Souberam do que se passou em Londres e apesar de acharem uma loucura sempre me apoiaram, mesmo Rose. Eu entendia-a, ela só queria me proteger da desilusão, era a mais realista de todas nós.

Quando acabamos a licenciatura e chegou a hora de fazermos o mestrado, elas candidataram-se, juntamente comigo, a fazer um intercâmbio de modo a estudar em Milão. A faculdade que nos aceitou era a mais conceituada Cattolica Del Sacro Cuore de Millano.

Eu iria tirar o Mestrado em pediatria, visto que me licenciei em medicina. A Rose em Engenharia Mecânica e a Alice em Estilismo. Apesar de os cursos serem muito diferentes iríamos juntas e de certo, conseguiríamos ficar num mesmo dormitório.

Tudo estava a correr como eu desejara, só esperava que continuasse assim.

**Renesmee POV**

Acabara de ler a primeira entrada do diário e estava incrédula. Como é que a minha mãe foi para Milão só por causa de um olhar que trocou com um desconhecido. Eu amava-a muito, mas ela era louca. Quem é que abandonava a sua vida toda para trás e ia tirar um mestrado em Itália só para procurar um homem que viu duas vezes na vida?

Talvez eu fosse uma dessas pessoas até à bem pouco tempo atrás, apercebi-me. Ainda bem que James me fez abrir os olhos à realidade. Não existe realmente amor verdadeiro, muito menos amor à primeira vista.

Apetecia-me fechar o diário e parar de ler, o que para mim eram loucuras. Mas a verdade é que esta história deixou-me intrigada.

- Os passageiros do voo A3-2000 da RaynAir com destino Milão, dirijam-se à porta de embarque número 3… - dizia uma voz que soava por todo o aeroporto.

Era a minha chamada. Ainda não me mentalizei do que vou fazer. Enfim, loucuras como sempre. Peguei na minha pequena malinha e no velho diário, levantando-me e dirigindo-me ao desconhecido…

* * *

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Recebi muito poucos ( mas óptimos ;) ) reviews no prólogo. Sejam sinceros comigo, desejam que eu continue??**

**Dêem-me por favor a vossa opinião…**

**Bjinhos e obrigada**

:)


	3. Sforza

**Olá!! Novo capitulo! Espero realmente que gostem! :)**

**Cathy S Black - Muito, mas mesmo muito obrigada. Fiquei muito contente com o teu elogio. Ainda bem que gostas e espero não te vir a desiludir. Estás a gostar de destiny? Acho que é bom nunca perdermos a esperança que este tipo de amor exista mesmo, não é?**

**Elise Garcia - Pois é... Mas ela foi traida e é por isso que neste momento não é a melhor pessoa para acreditar no verdadeiro amor. Ela realmente amava James e entregou-lhe todo o seu coração. Será que o diário a vai ajudar?...**

**Cacau 1005 - o encontro deles está para breve, muito mesmo. Talvez no próximo cap :D... A Renesmee vai conhecer o Jacob, mas eu vou fazer uma sequela, mais tarde vão perceber porquê, e só aí é que a história se vai concentrar verdadeiramente em Renesmee e Jacob ( e quem sabe seth, deste-me uma ideia )**

**Vanessa :) - os teus comentários são sempre em condições. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Fico muito feliz por saber isso :D**

* * *

_- Os passageiros do voo A3-2000 da RynAir com destino Milão, dirijam-se à porta de embarque número 3… - dizia uma voz que soava por todo o aeroporto._

_Era a minha chamada. Ainda não me mentalizei do que vou fazer. Enfim, loucuras como sempre. Peguei na minha pequena malinha e no velho diário, levantando-me e dirigindo-me ao desconhecido…_

**Bella POV**

- Alice!! Isso tudo? – perguntei chocada ao olhar para as cinco malas de viagem grandes, as outras três pequeninas e as duas malas de mão.

- Claro Bella! E já é pouco…- disse fazendo beicinho – não chega a metade do meu guarda roupa…

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, fiquei simplesmente sem palavras. Já a Rose ria-se ao meu lado.

- Tu não tens cura… E o pior é que aposto que mal cheguemos a Milão, a primeira coisa que ela vai fazer, vai ser dirigir-se às lojas.

- Enganas-te Bella! – disse desapontada por eu não adivinhar o que ela iria realmente fazer – A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer vai ser mudar de roupa. Achas mesmo que eu vou com esta roupa fazer compras? Não é nada própria para isso! – disse enquanto apontava para si. Estava vestida com umas calças de ganga e uma camisola a dizer _Bite me_ (morde-me), para completar usava umas sapatilhas. Esta seria a minha roupa para compras, mas segundo Alice a roupa ideal é um vestido e uns sapatos de 10cm. De loucos eu sei…

- Meninas temos que ir, senão vamos perder o avião. – Rosalie era sempre a mais responsável. Eu simplesmente era demasiado sonhadora para isso, e Alice, bem, era Alice.

Afastávamo-nos, pela primeira vez, de toda a vida que tínhamos construído aqui em Forks. Uma nova etapa da nossa vida iria começar, e cada uma de nós estava ciente disso. Não saberíamos se iríamos retornar mais felizes ou infelizes. Tudo o que sabíamos era novas memórias iam ser partilhadas. Novos momentos iriam ser vividos, e talvez pela primeira vez na minha vida, não estava com medo do que ia acontecer a seguir. Tudo o que queria era aproveitar. Um dia, iríamos recordar com carinho tudo que sucedeu (ou neste caso, que irá suceder).

Neste momento o meu olhar penetrava num oceano de algodão, reflecti, tal como reflicto agora, como o iria voltar a ver. Era loucura, eu sabia-o e isso frustrava-me. Só sabia que ele era Italiano, que em principio vivia em Milão (ou perto). Só via os seus olhos e ouvia a sua voz. Era tudo não havia mais.

- Estou a ficar doida. – murmurei. E perante a solidão do céu e a aura envolvente do crepúsculo recordei e revivi. De cada vez que recomeçava a memória do que aconteceu, parecia mais real, mais mágica. E de cada vez que me perdia ainda mais nas suas órbitas verdes, maior era a certeza de que o voltaria a encontrar. Sentia-me segura desse facto. O destino, de uma forma ou de outra, vem até nós e são as decisões que tomamos face a este que o traçam. O meu destino veio até mim, mostrou-me o que eu poderia ter e eu fiz a minha escolha, tracei o meu caminho. Ia encontrá-lo, não importava o tempo que demorasse ou os obstáculos que se interporiam, tinha que acreditar, de ter esperança. Durante o meu percurso sabia que iria ter ajuda e isso animava-me.

Aos poucos fechei os olhos. A minha cabeça descaía sobre a janela fria, os meus cabelos tapavam-me a cara… Aos poucos e poucos deixei de pertencer ao mundo, voltei à escuridão.

Uma paz inundou-me, mas por pouco tempo. Uma luz rodeava-se à minha volta, fazendo-me abrir os olhos que ficaram cegos com a claridade.

Estava de volta ao meu quarto de hospital. Era dia novamente, quanto tempo teria permanecido inconsciente…

- Bom dia – disse-me uma voz rouca ao mesmo tempo que me depositava um beijo ternurento sob a minha bochecha.

- Olá querido – disse prendendo-me nos seus olhos verdes.

- Como te estás a sentir?

- Bem, estou melhor. – estava mil vezes pior, a dor aumentava a cada segundo. Mal tinha forças para respirar. Mas, não o queria fazer sofrer mais do que ele já sofria.

- A Renesmee??

- Mandei-a para Itália… - disse com um olhar culpado

- O quê???? Ela está sozinha? Em Milão?

- Sim. Queria voltar a falar com eles…

- Finalmente contaste-lhe?

- Não, dei o diário… Ela precisava, não pode continuar assim. Foi um golpe muito duro ver o seu amor destruído, como se nada fosse.

- Porque é que nunca lhe disseste nada. Quer dizer, ela merecia saber. E a mim não me ocultas-te nada.

- Porque a Renesmee não estava pronta mas, finalmente chegou a hora. Também não teria muito mais tempo para lhe revelar. Tu precisavas, tal como ela precisou agora, para tomares a grande decisão…

- Que acabou por ser a coisa mais acertada que eu fiz. Sim, realmente ajudou-me imenso.

- Eu sei meu amor. – tentei levantar a mão para lhe tocar no seu rosto suave. Mas não consegui. O meu corpo vacilou começando a sugar a força que me restava. Os meus olhos foram se fechando, ao mesmo tempo que sentia tremores. Ouvi entrarem no quarto, senti mãos a injectarem-me um tranquilizante. No entanto, eu sabia que não valia a pena. Já vi e tentei salvar muitos casos iguais ao meu. O meu tempo era escasso. Cada vez mais me arrastava de volta à escuridão.

- Bella! Acorda! – senti mãos a abanarem-me insistentemente – Estamos a aterrar!

- Alice? – eu sabia que reconhecia esta voz de qualquer lugar. Abri lentamente os olhos, ainda com a cabeça encostada à janela, vi Milão pela primeira vez. A sua magnitude assombrou-me.

- Milano... –continuava fascinada, visualizava tudo, guardando na minha mente estas primeiras imagens – …è una bella cittá (n/A É uma bela cidade)

Passado uma hora conseguimos finalmente chegar ao Campus da universidade. Para além do nosso italiano não ser do melhor, as pessoas também não falavam inglês. É uma língua universal, por amor de Deus!

- OH! – ouvi Alice a gritar

- MEU… - agora Rosalie? Elas deviam estar loucas. Levantei a cabeça que mantivera embaixo enquanto olhava para o meu pequeno dicionário de italiano.

- DEUS! – exclamei. À nossa frente estendia-se um enorme edificio todo em pedra, cheio de arcadas e com enormes espaços verdes. A pedra era trabalhada, destacando-se relevos abstratos. Era simplesmente lindo. E o melhor? Ia-mos passar ali três anos…

- Obrigada Bella, por nos teres arrastado para aqui…

- Emmet tens 10 segundos! - uma voz gritou ao longe, surpreendendo toda a gente. – 1, 2, 3… - foram contando alto. À nossa frente as pessoas desviavam-se e nós limitávamos a ficar especadas a olhar, chocadas. Depressa compreendemos a razão, um vulto enorme vinha a correr na nossa direcção. Ele virava a cabeça perscrutando todas as pessoas. Era moreno e tinha olhos cinzentos.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Ao olhar para Rosalie ele simplesmente sorriu. Aproximou-se dela… Oh não, ele não ia fazer isso… Errado. Fez! Pôs as mãos no seu pescoço e aproximando-a dele, beijou-a. Eu não acredito. Ele morreu. De todas as pessoas, escolheu a Rose. Eu já me preparava para o que vinha a seguir.

- E 10! – exclamou a voz – Ei, Em realmente conseguiste. Ela é um bom pedaço.

Ele soltou-a e sorrindo vangloriou-se – Eu sou o maior!

Isto ficava cada vez pior. Os punhos da Rosalie fecharam-se com força e firmemente. E… - Docinho – chamou ela com uma voz sedutora. … começou.

- Sim? – disse ele, olhando para ela com desinteresse enquanto se afastava.

- Podes te aproximar por favor? – os seus olhos brilhavam – é que gostei tanto, gostava de repetir… - a sua voz era tímida. Mas eu e Alice já sabíamos o que viria.

- Oh bem. Por mim, não me importo. És um bom pedaço. – Foi aí que o idiota se aproximou. Quando estava perto o suficiente, Rosalie deu-lhe um soco em cheio no olho. Ela tinha muita força acreditem. Ele desequilibrou-se de tal maneira que ela ainda lhe conseguiu dar um bom pontapé em cheio nas partes baixas.

-Ouch – exclamei, essa até a mim me doeu. O matulão ajoelhou-se cheio de dor.

- Nunca, mas mesmo NUNCA mais na tua vida te metas comigo. Eu não sou uma qualquer! – vociferou Rose cheia de ódio.

- Ela acabou de bater num Sforza! – ouvimos um grito vindo da multidão que começou rapidamente a cochichar.

Emmett neste momento, ainda a sofrer com as dores, tinha-se deitado no chão.

- Com licença – disse a minha amiga, ao mesmo tempo que passava por cima dele como se fosse um tapete.

Sim… Esta era a Rose. Eu e Alice apenas a seguimos. – Desculpem, meninas? – disse uma voz calma e suave. Viramo-nos para trás, encontrando um rapaz muito atraente. Parece que os mitos dos italianos são verdadeiros. Eles realmente são lindos. Este tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. – O meu irmão… - oh não. O tal de Emmett, estava à sua beira - … gostaria de dizer algo.

O grandalhão estava com o olho inchado e parecia verdadeiramente zangado. – Tu! – disse apontando para Rose - … tens noção que sou o Emmett Sforza?

- Oh não! – exclamou ela, parecia que ele lhe tinha revelado uma noticia enorme. Ele sorriu ao ver reconhecido o seu nome – e eu a pensar que te chamavas macaco! Até tinha uma banana para te dar – disse fingindo uma tristeza avassaladora. A cara dele ficou vermelha de raiva…

- Emmett, - disse o irmão – não foi para isso que viemos cá. Elas são estrangeiras, não nos devem reconhecer.

- Olha amiguinho – desta vez era Alice que estava chateada – Vocês até podiam ser príncipes, mas nada disso justifica a acção do teu irmãozinho! O que ele fez não se faz a ninguém!

- Acredita a maioria das raparigas julgaria que tinha ido parar ao céu… - retorquiu ele. A cara da Alice, estava a ficar com raiva também. Oh não!

- Bem, vamos andando… - agarrei nas mãos delas e puxei-as para fora dali.

Mais tarde, quando finalmente conseguimos arranjar alguém que nos mostrasse onde era o dormitório e que entendia inglês, Angela uma rapariga muito querida, explicou-nos quem eram aqueles dois rapazes.

- Existe uma ilha chamada Sforza que pertence a Itália. Fica a trinta minutos daqui e é realmente linda. É a maior produtora de fruta deste país. Bem, mas existe algo que a distingue particularmente. É independente, ou melhor dizendo, é governada pela família Sforza. Há muitos anos atrás, eles governavam toda a Itália, mas quando os Espanhóis nos invadiram, eles conseguiram fugir, antes de serem mortos, para uma pequena ilha, Sforza. Foi o único pedaço de terra que os espanhóis não conseguiram conquistar. E continua a ser governada por essa família até aos dias de hoje, não aceitando que o governo de Itália tome poder dela. Neste momento, é governada pelo rei Carlisle e sua esposa rainha Esme. Têm três filhos. O Emmett que é o matulão, o Jasper que era o loiro que estava com ele e Edward, futuro sucessor, que vocês, julgo eu, não conhecem…

- Eles eram mesmo uns príncipes!!! – exclamou indignada Alice – estava a ser sarcástica!!!

- Sim, mas isso não muda a atitude arrogante, presunçosa e estúpida deles…

- Tens razão Rose. Nós já estamos habituados. Deve ter sido uma aposta, de certeza… - murmurou Ângela – Mas, admito que adorei o que lhe fizeste. Acho que nunca ninguém o humilhou tanto.

**Renesmee POV**

- Por amor de deus! – exclamei – Isto parece uma novela. Agora só faltava que Edward Sforza fosse o rapaz de quem a minha mãe estava à procura. Mas quer dizer… - Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper… eram quem a minha mãe queria que eu encontrasse. Será que?...

- Peço imensa desculpa! – distraída esbarrei contra o que mais parecia uma parede, mas era na verdade uma pessoa.

- Ha più attenzione per il prossimo – não percebi nada. Mas não me pareceu ser bom. Levantei a sobrancelha dando a entender que não entendi.

O homem bufou – Vocês são sempre iguais. Eu disse tenha mais atenção para a próxima!

- Parece que os da sua terra também seguem um padrão social bastante vulgar – fiz uma pausa – são bastante antipáticos!

Apanhei o que deixei cair, voltei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me à saída.

Primeiro que tudo tinha que arranjar um hotel. Depois teria que ir à Universidade. De seguida, tinha que obter mais informações sobre os Sforza.

* * *

**Espero realmente que tenha muitas reviews :) (esperança é a última a morrer)**

**Este cap não está emocionante mas teve que ser assim. A partir de agora vai começar a aquecer. *-***

**Bjinho e botão verde? ;P**


	4. Orientadores e um breve encontro

**Sei que me devem querer matar e imploro por desculpa!!! sei que demorei uma eternidade... :(**

**Antes demais devo dizer que estes primeiros capitulos não vão ser nada demais, mas prometo que no capitulo 5 (este é o capitulo 3) vai haver acção entre o Edward e a Bella ( beijo *-*; o outro tipo de acção é para depois). Por isso, por favor, não me abandonem :S... Estou a tentar não desanimar aqui o pexoal mas, cm vão ver mais para a frente, a história é um bocado mais complexa do que vocês pensam.**

**P.S -» Se e quando chegarmos a 50 reviews, posto um cap especial do ponto de vista do Edward no primeiro encontro deles. **

**Agora respondendo às minhas adoradas reviews:**

**cacau1005** - eu tb adoro a rose aqui. Adoro cenas de agressão a rapazes :). Afinal nós somos o sexo mais forte :P. E sim, no aeroporto era ele. Obrigada pela sugestão, sempre que quiseres diz mais. Fico felez por me estares a apoiar :D

**Lunan217 - **Estou tão feliz por estares a adorar!! Motivas-me imenso! Espero que não te desaponte, adoro-te! :P

**Cat e Dan - **Daniela, Bem vinda e ainda bem que te ganhei como fã. Parece que somos parecidas, lol, também adoro essas caracteristicas numa história foi por isso que decidi fazer esta assim :D Espero que continues a gostar :D. Beijo Catarina

**teixeirinha - **Eu sei que está tudo mt confuso, mas é de propósito. Com o tempo vais entendendo tudo! Devo dizer que fiquei mais que deliciada com o teu comentário e espero não te desapontar! Aqui apenas os nomes principais se mantÊm, alterei os apelidos ;P

**Vanessa:) - **Tudo vai-te ser respondido com tempo. é assim claro que se vao juntar todos, porque eu vou manter os pares originais da história. Mas não vai ser tudo tão facil como tu pensas. Edward tb tem os seus defeitos. E emmett e jasper não são os rapazes "perfeitos" para ja

**Mrs Galahad - **Ainda bem que sentes isso ao ler a minha fic, eu adoro quando isso acontece cmg :). Espero que continues a adorar

**vania - **obrigada pelo desejo de sorte, bem vou precisar porque não quero desiludir ng. Espero que continues a gostar :D Obrigada

* * *

_- __Ha più attenzione per il prossimo – não percebi nada. Mas não me pareceu ser bom. Levantei a sobrancelha dando a entender que não entendi._

_O homem bufou – Vocês são sempre iguais. Eu disse tenha mais atenção para a próxima!_

_- Parece que os da sua terra também seguem um padrão social bastante vulgar – fiz uma pausa – são bastante antipáticos!_

_Apanhei o que deixei cair, voltei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me à saída._

_Primeiro que tudo tinha que arranjar um hotel. Depois teria que ir à Universidade. De seguida, tinha que obter mais informações sobre os Sforza. _

Dirigi-me por entre a multidão de pessoas até ao gabinete de turismo e perguntei onde me poderia hospedar. À chegada do hotel instalei-me, tomando um longo banho.

Eram horas de ir à universidade.

Na minha mente surgiu-me a imagem do homem do aeroporto, era lindo, pena que fosse tão parvo. Inconscientemente lembrei-me de James, igualmente lindo e parvo. Senti as lágrimas a preencherem os meus olhos… - Não! Não vais chorar! Já ultrapassaste essa etapa, és uma mulher forte e independente!...

- Forte e independente? Humm, tem a certeza? – sobressaltei-me com esta voz que veio por detrás de mim. Apercebi-me que estava a pensar em voz alta ao mesmo tempo que trancava o meu quarto. Lentamente virei-me e vi o mesmo homem antipático com que, infelizmente, esbarrei no aeroporto. Tinha um sorrisinho cínico no rosto e uma postura arrogante. O pior? Era o meu vizinho do quarto em frente.

- Ter, tenho. Mas aposto que não sabe reconhecer esse tipo de mulheres porque, pelo seu aspecto e modos, as que andam atrás de si ou são interesseiras ou cegas…- ficou furioso. Óptimo! – Agora se me dá licença – voltei-lhe as costas e dirigi-me ao elevador.

**Bella POV**

O meu despertador tocava insistentemente mas a última coisa que me apetecia fazer era levantar-me.

- Bella, acorda!

- Alice para de pular na minha cama! Deus como consegues acordar tão bem disposta? – era verdade, fosse manha, tarde ou noite, a baixinha estava sempre com um sorriso na cara

- Simples, adoro escolher a roupa que vou usar – revirei os olhos com este último comentário. Só ela… - Vá lá, temos que ir ter com o director para conhecer os nossos orientadores!

Ah, sim. Os orientadores, pessoas da nossa idade que nos proporcionam uma melhor integração na faculdade e nos ajudam na nossa vida escolar. Pessoas que vinham estudar para fora tinham sempre um, o que era o nosso caso.

Depois de um pequeno almoço muito apressado finalmente chegamos ao ponto de encontro.

- Vocês realmente têm muita sorte! – exclamava o director.

- Ahh, e porquê? Se me permite a pergunta… - perguntei aturdida. Sorte???? Nenhuma de nós percebeu esta.

- Ora, porque os três alunos mais importantes e influentes desta faculdade pediram, antes dizendo insistiram, para ser os vossos orientadores.

- E quem serão esses alunos?

- Na verdade são três irmãos…

- Podemos entrar? – disse uma voz após uma pancada seca na porta.

- E aqui estão eles – murmurou o director – Claro! Entrem...- sentimos passos atrás de nós – Este é Emmet o orientador de Rosalie e este Jasper o orientador de Alice.

- O quê!!??? – gritaram ambas ao mesmo tempo. Qual era o problema delas. Ao virar-me para ver a cara deles percebi. Os Sforza…

- Algum problema? – exclamou o velhote – Eles são os Sforza. E você Isabella é a que tem mais sorte, o seu orientador será Edward o futuro sucessor ao trono. – Virei-me e deparei-me com um rapaz alto de olhos azuis, bonitinho – No entanto, ele hoje não pode vir. Por isso, Mike irá substitui-lo por enquanto… - dei um sorriso amarelo ao rapaz que se babava para cima dos meus peitos – Bem se é tudo, até à próxima. Boa sorte.

Saímos do gabinete. Ao chegar ao átrio começou a festa.

- Nem penses que vais ser o meu orientador!!! – furiosa Rosalie apontava um dedo ao grandalhão

- Então boneca, vamo-nos divertir muito os dois! Para além disso uma loira boa como tu só faz bem à minha imagem. Queres repetir o beijo?

- Seu… seu…

- 1…2…3… - murmurava…e…lá estava… a marca da bofetada que Rosalie lhe deu, estampada na cara dele.

- MACACO!

- Eiii, nada de violência por favor – disse Jasper – Vá lá – virou-se para a Rose – Tens de admitir que Deus, que está lá no alto a viver confortavelmente, te deu uns bons atributos. Muito bons mesmo… - disse olhando para as suas mamas. Alice agora olhava-o furiosa

- Como é que tu te atreves a dizer isso à Rose??? – exclamou indignada

- Sou um Sforza, isso basta. Tu também és bastante bonitinha, pena o teu tamanho…

- 1…2…3…- contei novamente… Alice levantou a sua perna com a sua rapidez característica, atingindo fortemente com o joelho a área mais sensível de Jasper…

- E eu tenho pena do tamanho minúsculo desse teu órgão. Nem sei como te consideram um homem! Meninas, vamos.

Isto ia correr muito mal, pensei. Só espero que Edward fosse um pouco mais decente.

**Renesmee POV**

Bem pelo menos uma conclusão posso tirar. A mentalidade dos homens, por muitos anos que passem, não muda muita. E tinha mais uma prova para juntar à colecção. Hoje de tarde quando fui à faculdade o secretário de serviço não me dava informações…

_- Boa tarde._

_- __Buon pomeriggio – disse o homenzinho – Em que lhe posso ser útil?_

_- Será que me poderia dar informações sobre uns alunos que estudaram cá à vinte e três anos atrás?_

_- Lamento signorina, mas essas informações são particulares…_

_- Por favor – tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso – é essencial que eu encontre essas pessoas._

_- Desculpe, mas não a posso ajudar._

_Oh não, vou ter que tentar de outra maneira. Inclinei-me na secretária mostrando amplificando o meu decote – Vamos deixar-nos de formalidades Lorenzo – disse olhando para a sua placa – Será que não posso fazer nada para você mudar de ideias – disse bem perto da sua orelha – ninguém irá saber, prometo – não acredito que estou a fazer este tipo de joguinhos. O rapazinho só conseguia olhar para os meus peitos, apetecia-me dar-lhe uma babete. _

_- E quais seriam os nomes das pessoas? – Homens!, fáceis demais…_

_- Jasper e Emmett Sforza. Alice Cullen e Rosalie Hale._

_O homenzinho olhou chocado para mim – Eu não preciso de ver os ficheiros para lhe responder a isso…_

Acabei por ter que lhe dar um número de telemóvel falso. Mas a verdade foi que me ajudou bastante. No entanto, antes de mais queria pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o assunto e tinha que arranjar maneira de os contactar…

**Bella POV**

Caminhava pela escola quando o meu telemóvel começou a tocar insistentemente…

- Boa tarde?

- Boa tarde – disse uma voz aveludada e familiar – Falo com Isabella Swan?

- Bella! Sim…

- Óptimo. Daqui fala Edward Sforza, lamento não ter podido estar consigo hoje, provavelmente verá mais o Mike do que eu. Os meus irmãos insistiram para que eu fosse seu orientador, apesar de eu não ter tempo!

- Peço desculpa pelo incómodo que lhe estou a causar. – fria e directa, era assim que eu era quando alguém me incomodava.

- Não me leve a mal, apenas queria dizer que eu não tenho tempo, não tem nada a ver consigo.

- Não se preocupe, não me ofendeu – menti

- Bem, quando nos podermos encontrar entrarei em contacto consigo. Se tiver qualquer tipo de problema não hesite em telefonar-me, ok?

- Claro… - foi neste momento que cai de rabo no chão. Distraida, como sempre, tinha ido de encontro a um rapaz, acabando por espalhar tudo no chão. O seu cabelo era acobreado, parecia bonito, mas a cara estava tapada por uns óculos de sol – Peço desculpa estava ao telefone.

- Não se preocupe, eu também… Desculpe, estou com pressa- e com um sorrisinho levantou-se e continuou o seu caminho. Uau, belo corpinho, mas poderia ter sido um pouco mais simpático. Por falar em simpático, o meu telemóvel!

- Estou?? Edward? Ainda está ai?

- Sim? Bella?

- Desculpe! Tive um pequeno acidente…

Foi esta a primeira vez que ouvi a sua gargalhada – A sério? Eu também! Engraçado…

- Bem, como estava a dizer-lhe, não hesitarei em ligar caso algo aconteça. Obrigada.

- De nada Bella. Disponha. Arrivederci! – ok, esta situação tinha sido no mínimo hilária…

Olhei para o relógio e quase que tive um ataque! Era o meu primeiro dia de trabalho no hospital e já estava atrasadíssima…

Corri o mais depressa que pude e quando finalmente encontrei um táxi suspirei de alívio. Claro que ainda me atrasei mais ao tentar pagar, ainda não estava habituada ao Euro…

À minha frente erguia-se um edifício maravilhoso. Era aqui que eu ia trabalhar todos os dias…

- Por favor! Ajudem-me!!! – gritaram

Ao olhar para trás deparei-me com uma mulher com um rapazinho que não conseguia respirar!

- Eu sou médica dê-mo rápido!

Ao sentir o peso do rapaz sob os meu braços corri o mais depressa que consegui para a porta do hospital.

Ao chegar lá vi uma maca onde depressa o pousei. Consegui, com esta entrada atrair a atenção de toda a gente – Para onde estão a olhar? Ajudem-me! – O rapazinho olhava para mim suplicante ao mesmo tempo que lutava por respirar. Como sempre acontecia esqueci-me de tudo à minha volta e comecei a trabalhar num mundo só meu, enquanto pedia certas coisas aos assistentes que me envolviam e empurravam a maca até a um bloco operatório. Ao fim de algum tempo o rapaz estabilizava e respirava normalmente.

Ao voltar a mim senti a mãe dele a agarrar-me e a agradecer. Quando me soltou um homem já nos seus quarenta anos apareceu à minha frente.

- Presumo que seja a Bella Swan? – assenti – Chamo-me Aro e serei o seu tutor. Começou com uma grande entrada. Já agora parabéns, é verdade o que as cartas de recomendação diziam, é de facto uma médica talentosa…

As minhas bochechas ardiam de embaraço, mas no fundo sentia-me muito orgulhosa…

* * *

**Mereço reviews, apesar de tudo???? *-***

**Espero bem que sim :)**

**Beijinho**


	5. Convite

**Provavelmente existem pessoas que me querem matar... Peço desculpa *-***

**Estou um bocado desanimada meninas só recebi 3 reviews... :'(**

**Mas as pessoas que me escreveram muito obrigada este cap é dedicado a vocês:**

**Vanessa :) -** Tenho pena que não esteja a ser muito do teu agrado :/ , mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que vás gostando mais... :) Bjinho

**dannye - **Bem vinda! Ainda bem que estás a gostar, espero que continues a ler e a comentar :D. Bgd

**teixeirinha - **Oh mulher o teu entusiasmo é contagioso!! Fico feliz por saber que estás a gostar, ainda não comentei as tuas dsclp... :S Vou agora comentar ;) Bgd pelo apoio, não m deixas desanimar :)

* * *

_Ao voltar a mim senti a mãe dele a agarrar-me e a agradecer. Quando me soltou um homem já nos seus quarenta anos apareceu à minha frente._

_- Presumo que seja a Bella Swan? – assenti – Chamo-me Aro e serei o seu tutor. Começou com uma grande entrada. Já agora parabéns, é verdade o que as cartas de recomendação diziam, é de facto uma médica talentosa…_

_As minhas bochechas ardiam de embaraço, mas no fundo sentia-me muito orgulhosa…_

Era incrivel como já tinham passado duas semanas… O tempo passa tão rápido que quando olhamos para trás e nos damos conta do dia presente ficamos surpresas. O meu estágio no hospital corria optimamente bem. Até hoje, por incrivel que pareça, ainda não tinha tido a minha primeira morte, o que é óptimo porque não sei como vou lidar com o assunto quando tal acontecer. Mas a verdade era que como eu era a "caloira" davam-me casos bastante facéis.

Neste momento estava a ir para o dormitório quando me deparei com a Rosalie, Alice, Emmett e Jasper… Escusado será dizer que eles ainda se "odiavam" pensei com sarcasmo. A verdade é que este ódio se estava a desenvolver em algo mais, eles já não conseguiam passar um dia sem se verem e discutirem porque senão passavam o dia deprimidos. Eu dava-me bem com os rapazes apesar de também ser apanhada nas brincadeiras de vez em quando… Fiquei a observar de longe, ia acontecer alguma coisa…

- Olá rapazes – disseram a Rose e a Alice ao mesmo tempo, demasiadamente sorridentes

- Olá - responderam desconfiados

- O que estão a tramar? – emmet ao menos era inteligente

- Nós? Nada… - Rose sabia representar tinha que admitir, pena eu já a conhecer à muitos anos

- De verdade, queriamos fazer as pazes com vocês… - alice disse com um sorrisinho timido

- A sério? – Jasper estava com um brilhozinho nos olhos ou era impressão minha?

- Sério! E como oferta de paz queriamos oferecer-lhes estas coca-colas… Aceitam? – Alice e Rose estenderam uns copos de papel

- Claro!!! – revirei os olhos. Bastava ser doce e bom e "comida", que Emmet nem pensava duas vezes.

Os dois pegaram nos copos e beberam tudo de um gole. Elas estavam com um sorrisinho malicioso. Três, dois, um…

- AH! AH! Ahhhhh! – começaram a gritar com as caras vermelhas – Arde muito! Água! Precisamos de água! – a única água que eles tinham era na fonte. Eles não iriam… Afinal foram, mergulharam na fonte e começaram a beber aquela água nojenta…

- Suas piranhas! Puseram pimenta na bebida! – Alice e Rose, Ok e eu, só nos riamos, assim como toda a gente que assistiu à cena

- Vão se arrepender! – exclamou Jasper antes de virar costas e ir-se embora com o irmão.

**Renesmee POV **

Ok, com esta até eu me ri. Só de imaginar… Estava na sala comum do hotel a rir-me que nem uma louca.

- Afinal tinha razão…- disse uma voz que eu reconheci bem demais

- Você realmente não me consegue deixar em paz. Parece que gosta de me provocar.

- Sabe como é, eu gosto de palhaços e a sua cara fica igualzinho a um.

Com esta irritei-me muito – Quem pensa que você é para me insultar!?

- Uau, já a consegui conquistar? É a primeira vez que me pergunta o nome! Eu sei que tenho charme – disse dando um sorrisinho, sim ele tinha charme e era lindo, tinha que admitir – Jacob Black, ao seu dispôr.

- Está a oferecer-se como empregado? Aceito, que tal se, como um bom cachorrinho, for procurar suas bolas? É que ninguém as encontra… - resultou, pelo menos foi o que pensei

- Quer me ajudar a procurá-las? Ness…

- Está a dar-me o nome do monstro do lago de loch ness???

- Eu não disse nada, você é que afirmou – este homem tira-me do sério, levantei-me e voltei-lhe as costas.

Já estava cá à dois dias e ainda não encontrei nada. Preciso de encontrar um detective. Ele sim estava apto para fazer este tipo de trabalho.

**Bella POV**

Mais tarde, quando estavamos no dormitório, tocaram à campainha.

- Eu vou! – disse. Mas ao abrir a porta não vi nada a não ser um envelope deixado em cima do tapete. – O que será? – murmurei

- O que é? – exclamou Rose

- Um envelope. E contêm três convites… - disse abrindo-o

- A sério??? Para onde? –exclamou a pixie toda animada

- Calma, vou ler… _" A familia Sforza tem o prazer de a convidar para um baile que se irá realizar na próxima sexta-feira à noite_ ( ou seja, amanha). _Pede-se que se traga roupa informal. Atenciosamente "_

- Para tudo! Os Sforza não são a família real?

- Sim, acho que sim – disse

- E o Emmet e o Jasper não são Sforzas?

- Sim…

- Então aqui deve haver rato… - concluiu Alice

- Mas o convite parece autêntico e eu ouvi falar de um grande festa na casa Sforza…

- Sim também eu Rose. Para celebrar o aniversário de Edward julgo…

- Já sei – disse – Que tal se perguntarmos à Ângela, ela saberá o que nos dizer…

Como já tínhamos imaginado, tudo tinha sido uma armadilha. Realmente iria haver um baile, mas era muito formal. As pessoas tinham que ir vestidas a rigor e com uma máscara típica de Itália.

- Mas continuo sem entender algo… - afirmei – Eles deveriam saber que suspeitaríamos de imediato do convite. Foi fácil demais…

- Não me parece Bella. Esses convites não estão abertos a todos, por isso quando alguém recebe um, fica eufórico sem pensar nas consequências. A verdade é que eles queriam humilhar-vos à frente de todos, uma vez que vocês fizeram o mesmo. Digamos é que, desta vez, eles arranjaram um adversário à altura…

- Tolos, já se deviam ter apercebido que não somos como os outros.

- Mesmo assim Alice, acho que não deveríamos ir. Primeiro não temos nem vestido nem máscaras, segundo não sabemos como nos "comportar" numa festa dessas…

- Quanto aos vestidos não à problema. Eu arranjo uns, aliás curso moda. – disse Alice

- Quanto às máscaras eu também arranjo. Vi umas lindíssimas numa loja no outro dia…

- Ok. Uma vez que a Alice e a Rosalie já trataram do primeiro problema eu trato do segundo. Eu também fui convidada, assim como a minha família, o meu pai trabalha com Carlisle. Por isso, basta vocês não se separarem de mim e fizerem o que eu disser que ninguém irá reparar que não pertencem a este mundo.- disse Angela prestativa como sempre

- Tudo bem – suspirei derrotada…

No dia seguinte à noite, quando estávamos no barco para chegar à ilha Sforza, eu estava espantada. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de ficar tão bonita, realmente Alice tinha jeito. Nós as três parecíamos verdadeiras italianas, os nossos vestidos assentavam-nos como uma luva assim como as máscaras. Estávamos orgulhosas com o resultado final e prontas para deixar os rapazes de boca aberta…

- Ei meninas, vamos tirar uma foto!

- E quem nos tira Alice?

- Ângela, quem haveria de ser? – Encostamo-nos ao varão do barco, com um fundo de estrelas e o brilho da lua. Sorrimos felizes para a câmara ao mesmo tempo que um flash guardava aquele nosso momento para sempre…

Ao mesmo tempo que me recordava do flash abria os olhos ao presente. No meu quarto pairava um leve cheiro a tulipas, a minha flor preferida. Tinha sido com certeza Edward que as pousara lá…

Tentei levantar a mão para afastar uma madeixa de cabelo, no entanto ela não se moveu um centímetro. Ficava mais fraca a cada momento e só rezava para que aguentasse até que Renesmee mos trouxesse. Neste momento a única maneira de continuar viva e com um pouco de força, era deixando-me cair na inconsciência, ao mesmo tempo que o passado espetava as suas garras ao meu redor puxando-me novamente para o reviver. E eu, sinceramente, agradecia o facto de viver as minhas memórias com a mesma intensidade de antes pela última vez na minha vida…

**Renesmee POV**

Segurava sobre a minha mão a foto que a minha mãe e as amigas tiraram no barco. Realmente estavam lindas ( N/A têm os links para os vestidos e máscaras no meu perfil). Sobre elas pairava uma aura de felicidade que nunca antes tinha visto, pelo menos não na minha mãe. Eu não a condenava, no entanto em todos os meus anos de vida eu sei que ela nunca foi totalmente feliz, nos seus olhos havia uma névoa da mais profunda tristeza e muitas foram as noites em que eu a ouvi chorar. A minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher forte, sempre nos deu o maior amor possível e carinho, mas nesses momentos sempre me apercebi que no fundo ela sangrava de dor e que, tal como nós, era muito vulnerável…

O que se teria passado para ela descambar assim?...

* * *

**Penso que está melhor que o último mas vcs é que são os júris.**

**Para o próximo já sabem... Beijo...**

**Reviews, por favor, por favor... não custa mt**

**Bjo**


	6. O beijo

**Pessoal, estou a ficar muito desanimada... Só recebi 2 reviews, será que está assim tão mal? Sejam honestas... Aqui vai mais um cap, espero que gostem...**

**Cap dedicado a lunam217 e vanessa :). Obrigada pelo apoio**

_**

* * *

**__**Renesmee POV**_

_Segurava sobre a minha mão a foto que a minha mãe e as amigas tiraram no barco. Realmente estavam lindas ( N/A têm os links para os vestidos e máscaras no meu perfil). Sobre elas pairava uma aura de felicidade que nunca antes tinha visto, pelo menos não na minha mãe. Eu não a condenava, no entanto em todos os meus anos de vida eu sei que ela nunca foi totalmente feliz, nos seus olhos havia uma névoa da mais profunda tristeza e muitas foram as noites em que eu a ouvi chorar. A minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher forte, sempre nos deu o maior amor possível e carinho, mas nesses momentos sempre me apercebi que no fundo ela sangrava de dor e que, tal como nós, era muito vulnerável…_

_O que se teria passado para ela descambar assim?..._

- Renesmee Swan?

- Sim? – disse levantando a cabeça da foto e olhando para a recepcionista

- Já pode entrar.

Ergui-me e olhei para a porta onde me esperavam. Detective Seth Clearwater, espero que valha a pena. Com passos decididos avancei e entrei num gabinete típico de filmes. O ar era denso e cheirava a tabaco, papeis estavam dispostos por todo o lado. Um cabide ao lado da entrada abrigava um grande chapéu de abas e uma autêntica gabardina. Não me contive e comecei a rir.

- Vejo que está bem disposta menina Swan – ao olhar para o detective, ainda gargalhei mais. Na minha frente disponha-se um homem que tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade que eu e que fumava um cachimbo confortavelmente sentado.

- Não me leve a mal… - disse – mas este gabinete, incluindo o senhor, parece tirado de uma cena de Sherlock Holmes…

- Eiii, não critique – olhei-o receosa, ele parecia sério – ele é o meu ídolo! O melhor detective de todos os tempos - disse rindo-se

- Tem noção que ele não existiu

- Não destrua o meu ídolo de infância

- Mas ele ainda não é o seu ídolo?

- E quem lhe diz que a fase infantil já passou?

Escusado será dizer que as pessoas lá fora ficaram assustadas com os nossos risos, eles não paravam.

- Mas voltando ao que deveria ser o assunto inicial, porque precisa da minha ajuda menina Swan?

- Renesmee, por favor. Eu preciso de encontrar os membros da família Sforza: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett.

O seu olhar tornou-se frio e cauculista – Porquê?

A ilha Sforza já não era governada por eles, devido a problemas que ainda não descobri quais foram eles foram expulsos da ilha e uma tal família Denalli agora é que comanda. Ao que parece a ilha está a cair na falência e na pobreza, o oposto do que era há uns anos atrás. Os Sforza são considerados heróis pelo povo, e por isso sempre que surge uma ameaça contra eles, o povo praticamente acaba com ela. Este era o caso do meu querido detective, pelo que eu notava.

- Então é o seguinte… - suspirei e comecei a relatar a história toda, até mesmo a história que eu tinha lido até agora no diário da minha mãe.

- Como se chama a sua mãe?

- Isabella Swan - mal disse o seu nome ele levantou-se precipitadamente da cadeira e olhando assustado para mim perguntou-me se eu tinha a certeza daquilo que dizia – penso que ainda me recordo do nome da minha mãe, aqui está uma prova de como eu digo a verdade – mostrei-lhe a foto da noite do baile

- Ainda não acabou de ler o diário todo? – perguntou após uns instantes, neguei – Então sugiro que o leia rapidamente, ainda se vai surpreender muito principessa

Ele acabou de me chamar princesa? Estava muito confusa – Consegue encontrá-los?

- Vou marcar uma reunião com o advogado e representante deles, só ele conseguirá facultar aquilo de que necessita. Se não for indiscrição, que idade tem?

- Vinte e três…

- Come ho immaginato _(Como eu imaginava). _Mio dio! _(Meu deus!)_

- Desculpe?

- Nada, nada. Não se preocupe. Bem, eu entrarei em contacto consigo. Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Obrigada e igualmente Sherlock

**Bella POV**

- Bella?? – disse Alice abanando-me – Chagamos. Em que estavas a pensar?

- Nada, foi estranho. Pareceu-me sentir o cheiro de tulipas e umas máquinas a apitar. Para de olhar assim para mim e sim devo estar maluca.

- Bem, não interessa. Vamos – ela já não falava, guinchava.

Mal pusemos os pés no cais reparamos que não era só o palácio que estava em festa, era a ilha toda. Havia imensas luzes por todo o lado, nas ruas as pessoas dançavam. Ao olhar para o céu viam-se imensos balões a voar despreocupadamente. Era um ambiente de intensa alegria.

- Aí estão vocês! Estava à vossa espera. Devo dizer que estão maravilhosas!

- Obrigada Ângela. Tu também estás bellissima.

- Molto benne, Rosalie. _(Muito bem, Rosalie)._

Seguimos Angela a um carro que nos esperava. Ao percorrer as ruas as pessoas acenavam-nos e diziam boa noite. Nunca, mas nunca, em toda a minha vida vi tantas pessoas felizes aglomeradas…

- Incrível não é? – sorriu-me Angela

- Sim, elas estão tão…

- Felizes? Os Sforza são óptimos governantes, eles conseguem se misturar com o povo e não ser superiores em nada. Aqui toda a gente trabalha, toda a gente vive bem e por isso toda a gente é feliz.

- Ao olhar para o Jasper e Emmet até admira…

- Ainda não conheceram essa faceta deles, mas quando é preciso eles conseguem ser sérios e cooperantes. Por vezes até trabalham no campo…

Rosalie e Alice ficaram a olhar de boca aberta, e não é exagero. Até eu fiquei… Eles a trabalharem no campo? Sim, realmente não os conhecíamos tão bem quanto parece…

- Olhem, olhem! – À nossa frente erguia-se imponentemente um castelo de conto de fadas – Castello Sforzesco – Todo ele iluminado, o que mais se destacava era entrada com um magnifico relógio e o brasão da família. A adornar a praça principal encontrava-se uma enorme fonte cujos jactos de água subiam aos céus. Meu deus, parecia uma história da Disney.

(n/a links de fotos do castelo no perfil)

De repente, abriram a porta do carro e uma mão surgiu à minha frente, aceitando-a saí do carro. Muita classe, pensei. Seguimos pelo tapete vermelho que se estendia à nossa frente.

- Os vossos nomes para anunciar, por favor – Oh não, eles não iam anunciar os nossos nomes a uma multidão pois não? Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Ao olhar para as minhas amigas de forma a partilhar o meu receio fiquei paralisada, elas já tinham dado os nomes e estavam todas animadas com a ideia.

- Só espero não tropeçar… - murmurei.- Ok, Bella tu és uma mulher forte e independente. Tu consegues, usa as tuas capacidades sedutoras.

Subitamente veio-me a música perfeita à cabeça. Com ela conseguiria ter força para descer aquela escada de um quilómetro que descia a pique, enquanto toda a gente me olhava, e sem tropeçar….

( Meninas podem por esta música, é muito estúpido mas eu fartei-me de rir com esta ideia (é do youtube) .com/watch?v=6KUJE2xs-RE )

**Aw, aw baby, yeah, ooh yeak, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight**

Por incrível que pareça estava a resultar… Já me estava a sentir sexy…

**Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I cant deny or lie cause youre a  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what youre doing to me dont you. ha ha,  
I know you do**

**-** Miss Alice Cullen, Miss Rosalie Hale, Miss Angela Webber e Miss Isabella Swan. Ilustres convidadas, vão fazer a sua entrada.

As portas foram abertas e lentamente, enquanto tagarelava a minha canção, fui descendo.

**No dont get me wrong aint gonna do you no harm no  
This bombs made for lovin and you can shoot it far  
Im your main target come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin**

Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,  
Huh

Sob o tecto um resplandescente candeeiro pendia, parecia que era formado por milhões de diamantes. Mas não podia ser, certo? A sala era enorme e sobre ela pairava um silêncio enorme enquanto nós descíamos.

**Sexbomb sexbomb youre a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin  
Sexbomb sexbomb youre my sexbomb sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb yourre my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on**

Foi nesse momento que resolve olhar as pessoas, e passei, provavelmente, a maior vergonha da minha vida. Olhei para o cimo e as minhas três amigas olhavam incrédulas para mim, assim como a multidão lá em baixo. Eu estava a cantar um bocado, mentira!, muito, alto demais. A minha cara ficou a ferver, podia-se estrelar um ovo na minha bochecha. Paralisei nas escadas, foi então que visualizei o Emmet a dirigir-se ao Dj.

O silêncio foi quebrado pela música que eu estava a cantar, e numa questão de segundos toda a gente saiu do transe e começou a dançar e a cantar também. Mais tarde teria que agradecer ao Emmet por isso.

- Estás louca? – perguntou-me Rose – Não arranjavas uma melhor numa sala de conservadores?

- Sim Bella. Realmente a cantar: "Podes-me dar sempre que eu precisar de vir" ou "querida podes-me excitar…"

- Ok, parem com isso! Foi sem querer, inconscientemente.

- Então Bella, grande entrada – disse Jasper maliciosamente. Mas, quando lhe ia dar troco reparei que ele olhava abobalhado para Alice, assim como Emmet para Rosalie. Eles já estão caidinhos, porque é que não admitem…

- Bem o que estão a fazer especados a olhar? – dirigi-me a eles – Elas estão mortinhas por dançar, por isso como cavalheiros façam o vosso dever!

Alice e Rose lançaram-me um olhar mortal, já os rapazes olharam-me agradecidos e estenderam-lhes as mãos. Angela também foi ter com o namorado. Conclusão, fiquei sozinha.

Vagueei pelo salão, vendo as pessoas a dançar num ritmo sem parar. Parecia que havia voltado no tempo e estava num baile da realeza da época mediaval. As pessoas dançavam sincronizadamente, rindo sob as máscaras. Era impossível reconhecer alguém assim… Parecia que cada um perdia a sua identidade, todos os problemas deixavam de existir. E de repente, nada importava, pois estávamos ocultos por um manto mágico…

- Concede-me a sua mão? – perguntou-me um rapaz com uma voz muito familiar e, pelo que parecia lindo.

(n/a foto da máscara e traje do Edward (já tou a revelar quem é) no perfil)

Lentamente levantei a minha mão, aceitando a sua. Tal como os outros homens e mulheres, tinha uma máscara a ocultar parte da sua cara. Estava assustada, o meu coração batia descompassadamente, mas já não havia tempo para fugir. Os acordes de uma melodia apaixonada começaram a dançar no ar e a própria dança começou.

- Está nervosa? – outra vez a voz italiana linda

- Sim, um bocado. Não tenho muito jeito para dançar…

- Deixe-se levar por mim, confie…

- Porque é que de todas as mulheres que estão aqui, veio ter comigo?

- Porque é uma bomba sensual _(sex bom)_? – a minha cara ardeu – Estou a brincar… - pude ver o seu sorriso torto – Digamos que num meio de um roseiral você é a tulipa... – ri-me – Posso saber o que tanto a divertiu?

- Por acaso a túlipa é a minha flor preferida – lentamente fiz o que já devia ter feito desde que a dança começara, olhei-o nos olhos e o mundo parou – Oh meu deus…

Estava diante de mim o olhar que procurei durante anos, o verde que se cruzou comigo em Londres, e agora que o encontrara não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia raciocinar, só conseguia olhar, depois de tudo pelo que passara, depois de todas as desilusões, a esperança perdida, tudo só se resumiu a esse olhar. E este olhar era tudo, a minha felicidade.

Senti uma brisa, um cheiro doce de luar, uma maresia leve. Olhei à minha volta e vi que me encontrava numa varanda. Assustada com o que poderia acontecer, voltei-me lentamente para ele, ele sorria. Subiu as suas mãos pelo meu braço, causando-me arrepios, os seus dedos desenharam a minha cara e pararam sob a minha máscara. Devagar, numa paciência deliberada, pousou os seus lábios no meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos desapertavam a fita da minha máscara. Quando a tirou, olhou-me profundamente nos olhos, tão profundamente que me perdi a olhar para os seus.

- Esperei tanto tempo por ti. Mio dio, come sei bella. _(Meu Deus, como és bela)_

O choque apossou-se de mim. Ele sabia. Ele sempre soubera. Não tive tempo para pensar mais pois, os seus lábios cruzaram-se com os meus. O seu sabor inundou-me, e eu soube que só o queria a ele. Tornou-se demasiado claro, naquele momento, que eu precisava dele como preciso de ar. Envolvemo-nos num abraço apertado, em que só existíamos nós. O mundo sumiu e era assim que eu queria continuar.

As minhas mãos subiram ao seu cabelo apertando-o enquanto aprofundava-mos ainda mais as nossas bocas e línguas, explorando. Só nos separamos quando o ar foi preciso e nesse momento a primeira badalada da meia-noite ofuscou o som. Ele largou-me, e o seu olhar de amor foi substituído por um de dor.

Pondo a mão sobre a minha face desceu e desenhando os meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos murmurou algo que me deixou muito confusa… - Scusa, mio amore _(desculpa, meu amor) _– uma lágrima desceu sob as suas faces e antes que eu pudesse reagir ele voltou-se regressando ao salão.

Sabem quando estão a sonhar e tudo parece perfeito, um autêntico conto da fadas, e depois quando a felicidade atingiu o seu supremo descobrem que não passa tudo de uma mentira? Que afinal o vosso sonho perfeito era desde o inicio um pesadelo dilacerante? Neste momento, enquanto escutava o que provinha do salão, era isso que eu estava a sentir…

* * *

**Não vou fazer chantagem de reviews, porque só comenta quem quer. Mas realmente ficaria grata se alguém desse sinais de vida.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bjinho :)**


	7. White Horse

**Desde já peço imensa desculpa pelo meu atraso. Recebi mais reviews desta vez! Fiquei imensamente feliz! Obrigada pessoal. Aviso já que este capitulo é dramático e tem música se quiserem por já a carregar, o link no youtube é .com/watch?v=cFOAHZ9U6c0&feature=fvst**

**Cathy S Black - **Estás desculpada! Tens razão quanto ao conto moderno e o clássico, e não fico ofendida aliás até fico lisonjeada ;). Eu entendo o teu ódio, também ja fiquei sem net por duas semanas ou mais e parecia que ia morrer. :P Espero que continues a gostar e a comentar. Bjo

**lunam217 - **já tentei ter mais cuidado, mas já sabes que quando escrevo tou num mundo à parte de vírgulas e pontos finais ;P. Espero que continues a adorar e obrigada pelo teu apoio ritinha. Bjinho

**Vanessa :) - **O beijo pode ter sido cedo de mais, mas era preciso para o que estava para vir. Cinderella? Realmente isto tem que parecer um conto de fadas, mas como todos eles, tem um ponto em comum, a tragédia! lol Espero que gostes deste cap! Obrigada por tudo vava, acompanhas-me sempre ;') Bjinho gand*

**Lis swan -** Espero q te emociones com este cap, pelo menos eu emocionei-me. Mas como sou a autora sou suspeita. Espero que a fic t continue a agradar. Obrigada por me começares a acompanhar e não te esqueças de comentar lol ;) Bjo

**mrs galahad - **Exactamente à meia-noite, é mesmo aquele toque de encantamento. Eu também me fartei de rir quando escrevi a parte do sex bomb, lol. Espero que gostes dest cap, apesar de não ter comédia. Bj

**Jana Pepita** - Desculpa ter demorado a postar, vais acabar por compreender. Tenho que dar algum mistério à fic, lol. ;) Espero que continues a adorar! Bjo

* * *

_Pondo a mão sobre a minha face desceu e desenhando os meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos murmurou algo que me deixou muito confusa… - Scusa, mio amore (desculpa, meu amor) – uma lágrima desceu sob as suas faces e antes que eu pudesse reagir ele voltou-se regressando ao salão._

_Sabem quando estão a sonhar e tudo parece perfeito, um autêntico conto da fadas, e depois quando a felicidade atingiu o seu supremo descobrem que não passa tudo de uma mentira? Que afinal o vosso sonho perfeito era desde o inicio um pesadelo dilacerante? Neste momento, enquanto escutava o que provinha do salão, era isso que eu estava a sentir…_

Voltei-me para o salão seguindo Edward. Porque teria ele pedido desculpa, não entendia. Naquele momento era tudo muito confuso. Por entre a multidão de pessoas avistei-o com o braço envolto a uma loira fascinante. Senti um aperto de coração, mas não foi nada comparado ao que veio a seguir.

- Bem vindos – exclamou quem eu pensei ser o rei Carlisle – estamos aqui para fazer um brinde a dois acontecimentos muito especiais. O primeiro, como todos sabem, é o aniversário do meu filho, príncipe herdeiro, Edward Antony Masen Sforza. – ergueu o copo para Edward, o meu Edward… a minha cabeça parecia um disco riscado, dizendo "Beijei um príncipe", pensava que nada me poderia chocar mais – O segundo, é um segredo prestes a ser revelado, venho anunciar que as famílias Sforza e Denalli se irão unir, por casamento. Um brinde aos noivos Edward Sforza e Tanya Denalli.

Enquanto toda a gente brindava alegremente eu perdia cada vez mais a consciência. Pensava que coração partido não era mais que uma metáfora, mas sou capaz de jurar que naquele momento senti todos os seus cacos a caírem no chão. Doía tanto, psicológica e fisicamente. A minha vida, o meu sonho, tudo desperdiçado, fiz tudo em vão.

Os meus olhos não conseguiam focar e a taça que estava na minha mão desfez-se no chão, tal e qual ao meu amor. Alice e Rosalie aproximaram-se de mim, abraçaram-me, mas não ouvi nada do que diziam. Os meus olhos ergueram-se e depararam-se com os dele. Uma lágrima caiu, e depois outra, e apesar do meu olhar embaçado não interrompi a troca de olhares. Senti alguém a abanar-me e acordando do meu transe, voltei-me e sai daquele Inferno.

Passei pela varanda onde o tinha beijado e senti mais uma vez a dor dolorosa que não parava e não diminuía, apenas se intensificava. Comecei a correr por aquele jardim imenso. A lua no alto do céu povoado de estrelas, dava-me luz. O cheiro das diferentes flores que lá habitavam, formavam um aroma típico de uma noite de verão no ar. Eu não conseguia pensar, apenas conseguia sentir. E enquanto corria, sentia a minha respiração ofegante, sentia o bater do meu coração anunciando que o meu corpo ainda estava vivo. Sim, o corpo, porque eu estava morta. As lágrimas escorriam-me pela cara.

- Bella! – gritou.

Não, não o queria ver. Comecei a correr mais rápido, como se tal fosse possível. No entanto, com a minha sorte tive que tropeçar. Quando tentei levantar-me, apercebi-me que não conseguia. Apenas não tinha forças, não queria lutar, não queria continuar, queria ficar ali parada para todo o sempre.

Os seus braços envolveram a minha cintura, puxando-me para o seu colo. – Desculpa, por favor desculpa-me – murmurava enquanto me embalava. O seu choro misturava-se com o meu. Ficamos ali, o tempo passou. Mas a dor perdurava – Eu amo-te…

A dor deu lugar à fúria. Desembaracei-me dos seus braços e levantei-me, arranjado as forças que não havia arranjado antes. – E, Edward? Amas-me? Tens a certeza?

- Desculpa…

-Pára! Pára! Não quero ouvir! Pedir desculpas não soluciona nada. Eu nem entendo porque estamos assim. Nunca falamos! Não nos conhecemos! Tudo o que nos uniu durante este tempo todo foi um brevíssimo encontro em Londres! Porquê? Diz-me! Porque magoa tanto?! Não és nada para mim…

- Sou! – disse agarrando-me os pulsos firmemente – E tu sabes disso! Sabes que foi mais do que um encontro! Sabes que sonhas-te comigo durante noites! Sabes que me amas! E sabes como eu tenho estas certezas? Porque me procuras-te, não estás aqui por acaso!

- E mesmo que tenhas razão, de que vale tudo isso agora!? Vais-te casar com outra, e eu provavelmente também vou encontrar alguém – os seus olhos escureceram quando disse isto – Tudo o que se passou entre nós vai deixar de ter significado!

- Tudo o que se passou entre nós nunca irá deixar de ter significado, e tu sabes disso. Nunca sentirás amor por mais nenhum homem, porque só me amas a mim. Quando estiveres com alguém vais te lembrar de mim! Nunca conseguirás sentir por alguém o amor que sentes por mim. Só o meu toque te fará arrepiar! – passou a sua mão pelas minhas costas, causando-me arrepios – Só o meu beijo te fará suspirar! – beijou-me com intensidade e fúria, e realmente eu suspirei. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas isso não valia de nada. Afastei-o bruscamente.

- Tens razão! – as lágrimas vertiam cada vez mais fortes pelo meu rosto – Eu amo-te! Nunca irei conseguir ter mais alguém senão tu! Mas não percebes que isso não vale de nada. Tu não esperas-te por mim! Estás noivo! E eu não vou ser a amante… E pelo que pude perceber, parece que só eu é que te amo, porque se tu realmente me amasses tinhas terminado tudo…

- Não é assim tão fácil…

- Seria, se realmente nutrisses sentimentos por mim. Realmente é horrível amar e não ser amada…

- Bella eu realmente amo…

- Não – interrompi – não digas o que não sentes. Poupa um bocado da minha dor.

- Tudo o que eu quero és tu!

Silêncio era tudo o que preenchia o tempo. Será que ele realmente me ama, será que ele deixaria tudo por mim?

-Bella… Amas-me? – a sua cara sobre a luz do luar parecia a cara de um anjo. Linda.

- Sim…

- Podes-me dar outra oportunidade?

**( White Horse de Taylor Swift)**

**Say you're sorry, that face of an angel**

**Você diz que sente muito**

**Comes out just when you need it to**

**E aquela cara de anjo aparece, Somente quando você precisa**

**As I paced back and forth all this time**

**Cause I honestly believed in you**

**E eu andando para frente e para trás o tempo todo, Porque eu honestamente acreditei em você**

**Holding on the days drag on**

**Stupid girl, I should've known**

**Esperando, Dias passando, Garota estupida, Eu devia saber**

**I should've known**

Eu devia saber

Contei os dias até o ver novamente. Fiz de tudo para o encontrar de novo. Larguei tudo para trás. Toda a minha vida girou em torno daquele encontro. Daquela certeza irreal, de contos de fada, que ele era o meu destino. Mas eu devia saber… devia saber que era bom demais… foi estúpida! Deixei os dias passar, e perdi parte da minha vida que agora nunca recuperaria…

**[Chorus]**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**Eu não sou uma princesa, Isto não é um conto de fadas**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Eu não sou aquela que você vai tenta impressionar**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**Que é conduzida por você na escadaria**

**This ain't hollywood, this is a small town**

**Aqui não é Hollywood, Aqui é uma cidade pequena**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Eu era uma sonhadora antes, de você chegar e me desiludir**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**to come around**

**Agora ja é muito tarde, Para você e seu cavalo branco, chegarem**

Realmente fui ingénua! A pensar que o poderia encontrar, que iria ser tudo como um filme! Como uma história de encantar! Uma breve troca de olhares e eles apaixonam-se. A princesa anos mais tarde vai atrás do seu príncipe encantado e encontra-o, no prado com seu cavalo branco. Vêem-se e beijam-se, acabando por se casar e viver felizes para sempre.

Apenas me esqueci que eu não sou uma princesa, isto não é Hollywood é o mundo real. Não me posso iludir mais!

**Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes**

**Talvez eu fui ingênua, Perdi-me nos seus olhos**

**And never really had a chance**

**E nunca realmente tive uma chance**

**My mistake, I didn't know to be in love**

**O meu erro é que eu não sabia estar apaixonada**

**You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**E você teve que lutar para ter vantagem**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Eu tive tantos sonhos sobre você e eu**

**Happy endings, well now I know**

**Finais felizes, agora eu sei**

Olhei para os seus olhos perdendo-me neles, como na primeira vez em que o vi. Como é que uma garota comum como eu, poderia alguma vez ter hipótese com ele? Foi o único que amei…

- Eras capaz de dar meia volta, e acabar tudo com Tanya?

O seu olhar deixou de encarar o meu. Desviou-o e olhou para o céu.

**[Chorus]**

**I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**Eu não sou uma princesa, Isto não é um conto de fadas**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Eu não sou aquela que você vai tenta impressionar**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**Que é conduzida por você na escadaria**

**This ain't hollywood, this is a small town**

**Aqui não é Hollywood, Aqui é uma cidade pequena**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Eu era uma sonhadora antes, de você chegar e me desiludir**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**to come around**

**Agora ja é muito tarde, Para você e seu cavalo branco, chegarem**

**And there you are on your knees**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**E ai está você ajoelhado**

**Implorando por perdão,**

**Implorando por mim**

**Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . .**

**Como eu sempre quis**

**Mas, eu sinto muito**

- Desculpa Bella! Eu realmente preciso de ti, preciso de te ter.

- Ainda não me respondes-te… - murmurei, o seu olhar transmitiu dor, mas revelava tudo o que eu precisava de saber. Ele não era capaz de voltar e acabar tudo com ela. Eu seria sempre a outra e isso, eu não podia admitir. E por muito que me custasse teria que lhe voltar as costas. E iria voltar-lhe as costas de vez. "Corta o mal pela raiz." Dizia a minha mãe, assim sofre-se menos.

Como eu pude acreditar nele. Como pude acreditar que ele me queria? Ele não conseguia abandonar tudo por mim. E eu, ingénua, iludida, criança, abandonei.

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**Eu não sou sua princesa, Isto não é um conto de fadas**

**Oh, woah, woah, oh, oh, oh**

**I'm gonna find someone someday**

**Mas eu vou achar alguem algum dia**

**Who might actually treat me well**

**que realmente me trate bem**

**This is a big world, that was a small town**

**Este é um mundo grande**

**Aquela era uma cidade pequena**

**There in my rearview mirror disappearing now**

**And it's too late for you and your white horse**

**No meu retrovisor, desaparecendo agora**

**E é muito tarde para você e o seu cavalo branco**

**now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**to catch me now**

**Oh é muito tarde para você e o seu cavalo branco**

**me alcançarem agora**

**Oh try and catch me now**

**Tente me alcançar agora**

**I's too late to catch me now**

**Oh, é muito tarde, para me alcançar agora**

Acabou! As lágrimas que escorregavam pela minha face, eram as últimas que derramava por ele. Se ele não conseguiu largá-la agora por mim, era porque realmente não se importava.

Sentia que nunca mais iria amar alguém como o amo a ele, e que por toda a minha vida o continuarei a amar. Mas não assim, assim é errado. Estendi a minha mão e toquei-lhe suavemente na face, sentia-me traída e magoada, mas vulnerável também.

- Não – respondi-lhe – Adeus Edward… - beijei-lhe a testa e virei-me dolorosamente. Era a última vez que o iria ver. Acabara.

Nesse momento começou a chover, o céu chorava comigo. Pelo menos sabia que o meu amor nunca foi uma mentira, pois só se é capaz de sentir tanta dor quando o amor é grande. De algo eu estava certa, foi neste momento de tristeza que eu percebi o que era realmente a felicidade.

Num mesmo dia fui capaz de sentir a felicidade extrema e a dor mais aguda. Teria que guardar as lembranças em alguma parte escondida do meu coração. Um dia iria encontrar alguém que largasse a sua bagagem por mim…

Tinha medo que não fosse capaz de amar novamente. Pior que amar é não ser amada.

- Bella? – Alice encontrava-se à minha frente e quando me viu abraçou-me – Vamos…

A chuva continuava a molhar-me. Não havia diferença entre as lágrimas e a chuva. O meu corpo movimentava-se, mas a verdade era que eu não existia… Pelo menos não naquele momento.

_**Renesmee POV**_

Não conseguia impedir as lágrimas que se escapavam pelos meus olhos. Como é possível sentir o sofrimento de alguém, apenas lendo as suas palavras? Mas, a verdade é que o senti por um momento, e não foi nada, nem de perto, comparado ao que eu senti com James. A minha dor comparada com aquela foi uma centésima… Talvez eu não o amasse como pensava…

Será?...

* * *

**E então? Gostaram?**

**Comentem!!! Quero saber a vossa opinião, boa ou má!**

**Bjinhos grandes e obrigada por lerem**


	8. I'm where without you baby Depressão

_- Não – respondi-lhe – Adeus Edward… - beijei-lhe a testa e virei-me dolorosamente. Era a última vez que o iria ver. Acabara._

_Nesse momento começou a chover, o céu chorava comigo. Pelo menos sabia que o meu amor nunca foi uma mentira, pois só se é capaz de sentir tanta dor quando o amor é grande. De algo eu estava certa, foi neste momento de tristeza que eu percebi o que era realmente a felicidade._

_Num mesmo dia fui capaz de sentir a felicidade extrema e a dor mais aguda. Teria que guardar as lembranças em alguma parte escondida do meu coração. Um dia iria encontrar alguém que largasse a sua bagagem por mim…_

_Tinha medo que não fosse capaz de amar novamente. Pior que amar é não ser amada._

_- Bella? – Alice encontrava-se à minha frente e quando me viu abraçou-me – Vamos…_

_A chuva continuava a molhar-me. Não havia diferença entre as lágrimas e a chuva. O meu corpo movimentava-se, mas a verdade era que eu não existia… Pelo menos não naquele momento._

**_Renesmee POV_**

_Não conseguia impedir as lágrimas que se escapavam pelos meus olhos. Como é possível sentir o sofrimento de alguém, apenas lendo as suas palavras? Mas, a verdade é que o senti por um momento, e não foi nada, nem de perto, comparado ao que eu senti com James. A minha dor comparada com aquela foi uma centésima… Talvez eu não o amasse como pensava…_

_Será?..._

_**Bella POV**_

**( 3 doors down - I'm here without you baby youtube .com/watch?v=xdMuqps1knM )**

Já não me lembro o que é ser humana... já não me lembro do que é ser feliz... desde aquele dia, os que vieram a seguir passaram. Hoje faz um mês e a mim parece-me um ano. A minha cara está ressequida com as lágrimas que secaram nela. O sal está presente nas minhas bochechas que dantes coravam com facilidade, agora só a palidez existe. Sei que estou a cair num buraco cada vez mais profundo. O pior? Não consigo me livrar deste estado de depressão constante.

**A hundred days had made me older (Cem dias me fizeram mais velho)  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face (Desde a última vez que eu vi seu belo rosto)  
A thousand lights had made me colder (Mil mentiras me fizeram mais frio)  
And I dont think I can look at this the same (E eu não acho que posso olhar para isto do mesmo jeito)  
But all the miles had separate (E todas as milhas que nos separam)  
They disappeared now when Im dreaming of your face (Eles desaparecem agora quando eu estou sonhando seu rosto)**

É estúpido amar alguém que não conheço? Claro que é! Então porque doí tanto? Respondam-me! Porque é que o meu coração parece que congelou! Se eu sou uma inocente por sentir o que sinto, se sou burra, estúpida e tudo o mais, porque afinal ele não passa de um rapaz que conheci brevemente anos atrás, se eu sou isto e tudo o mais... então digam-me! Por favor digam-me, porque é que eu me sinto assim. Porque me sinto traída?

**Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still on my lonely mind (Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)  
I think about you baby (Penso sobre você baby)  
and I dream about you all the time (e eu sonho sobre você o tempo todo)  
Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still with me in my dreams (Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
And tonight its only you and me (E, esta noite, há apenas você e eu... Yeah)  
**

A cara dele aparece-me nos meus sonhos, é o único momento em que posso estar com ele e ser feliz. Na minha cabeça crio futuros em que somos felizes, em que tudo correu bem. Sou só eu e ele, nada mais. Mas as circunstâncias das nossas vidas, separam-nos. Milhares são as milhas que se interpõem entre nós.

**The miles just keep rolling (As milhas continuam rolando)  
as the people either way to say hello (Tal como as pessoas deixam a sua maneira de dizer olá)  
I hear this life is overrated (Eu já ouvi essa vida é desprezada)  
but I hope it gets better as we go (Mas espero que ela melhore conforme nós continuamos oh yeah yeah)**

O problema? Ele está sempre, todos os segundos, minutos, horas, DIAS!, na minha mente. Eu ouço a sua voz, revivo aquela noite, sinto os seus lábios... apenas não o consigo tirar da minha cabeça! Mais lágrimas, juntam-se ao mar já infinito. Como é que te posso esqueçer? Eu quero que as pessoas olhem para mim e sorriam, não que sintam pena. Eu quero que me digam olá e eu consiga emitir mais que um múrmurio. Quero sorrir. Quero esquecer. Quero VIVER. Mas, sobretudo, quero o que não posso ter. Quero-te a ti.

**Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still on my lonely mind (Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)  
I think about you baby (Penso sobre você baby)  
and I dream about you all the time (e eu sonho sobre você o tempo todo)  
Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still with me in my dreams (Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
And tonight its only you and me (E, esta noite, há apenas você e eu... Yeah)**

Quero o teu amor incondicional, o teu suspiro, os teus lábios, braços, mente e alma... Quero-te a ti....

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go (Tudo o que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vá)  
It gets hard but it wont take away my loveFica mais difícil, mas eu não vou levar meu amor embora)  
And when the last one falls, when its all said and done (E quando o último cair, Quando estiver tudo dito e feito)  
it get hard but it wont take away my love (Fica difícil, mas eu não vou levar embora o meu amor)**

E o pior? Continuo a amar-te, apesar de todo o sofrimento que me provocas. E o pior? Tu não me amas, mas eu sei que o meu coração te vai acompanhar por toda a eternidade, quer tu queiras quer não...

******Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still on my lonely mind (Mas você ainda está na minha mente solitária)  
I think about you baby (Penso sobre você baby)  
and I dream about you all the time (e eu sonho sobre você o tempo todo)  
Im here without you baby (Eu estou aqui sem você baby)  
but your still with me in my dreams (Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)  
And tonight its only you and me (E, esta noite, há apenas você e eu... Yeah)  
**(repeat)

E o pior? Eu amo-te incondicional e irrevogavelmente, porque o amor é eterno e tu és a minha eternidade.

Continuei a dormir, como todas as outras noites. Não era um sono profundo, mas era uma leve anestesia para a minha dor...

- " São 6h da manhã, hoje espera-nos um dia cheio de sol..."

- AHHHH! Estava quase, quase a conseguir dormir! Estúpido despertador.

Durante as últimas semanas tudo o que fazia era trabalhar, de modo a ocupar os meus pensamentos e a não pensar nele. Vesti-me e preparei-me para mais um dia. Conseguiria sobreviver? Espero bem que sim, porque cada vez ficava pior...

- Bella! - olhei, a Rosalie e a Alice estavam sentadas no sofá à minha espera - Precisamos de ter uma conversa.

- Desculpem meninas, mas estou muito atrasada... Tchau

- BELLA! Volta imediatamente aqui! O hospital pode esperar um bocado! - a Alice por vezes dava-me medo, muito medo. Sentei-me com cuidado no sofá, em frente delas, e esperei.

- Não podes continuar assim! Desde aquele dia, que vives no hospital. Durante este mês, durante _todos os dias, _trabalhas-te 18 horas sem parar. Nem sei como é que eles te deixam trabalhar nessas condições....

- Estão com falta de pessoal - atrevi-me a dizer e como resposta recebi um olhar que podia matar

- Nas horas restantes, as únicas que passas em casa, devo dizer, dormes. Não te alimentas, olha bem para ti, - realmente deveria ter emagrecido uns 8Kg - não convives, não tratas de ti, e não sorris... Temos saudades da nossa Bella...

- Isto passa...

- Não passa não - interrompeu a Rosalie - enquanto tu não meteres na cabeça que tens que andar para a frente, não vais conseguir superar.

- Eu não... consigo- as lágrimas, minhas companheiras, caíam pela milésima vez. Parecia que era a única acção que o meu corpo fazia...

- Tens que o esquecer!

- Vocês não entendem... - defendi-me

- Pois não, realmente não conseguimos entender o que estás a sentir. Ninguém consegue. Mas existe sempre uma maneira de amenizar a dor, e tu nem te esforças para a encontrar...

- Acho que te devias afastar por uns dias Bella. Promete pelo menos que vais pensar nisso. - acrescentou a Alice antes de eu protestar.

- Ok. Agora tenho mesmo que ir. Adeus meninas.

Afastar-me? Depois do que me custou chegar até aqui? Eu não podia abandonar Itália e, sobretudo, eu não podia deixar de trabalhar por um dia que fosse.

A ambulância já estava parada na porta de emergência. Havia sempre pessoas a entrar e a sair. Nos corredores, todos andavam cheios de pressa de um lado para o outro. Era uma confusão caótica e eu adorava.

- Dra. Swan, Dra. Swan! Paciente na sala 2, urgente.- enquanto eu me dirigia a toda a rapidez para lá, iam-me dando informações. Tudo se processava na minha cabeça, tudo o que não interessasse desaparecia. Só existia eu, o paciente e a Medicina. - Mulher caucasiana, 26 anos, grávida de 36 semanas, o bebé está a entrar em sofrimento.

Mal cheguei à sala deparei-me com uma mulher toda suada a gritar de dores. Dirigi-me aos páneis de batimento cardiaco, só para constatar o que me haviam dito, o bebé estava em perigo. Rapidamente tentei fazer um parto normal, mas não era possivel...

- Não é possivel retirar o bébé por parto normal. Vamos passar à cesariana, chamem o anestesista.

- Mas Dra. Swan, deveria primeiro tentar a ventosa, e só depois, em último caso a cesariana. - ela era maluca? Quem contestava um médico? Ventosa? Claro, se queria que o bebé morresse ou saisse deficiente era o que faria.

- Por acaso é médica! - disse rudemente - Chame o anestesista JÁ!

A mulher saíu a correr. No final acabou por correr tudo bem.

- Dra. Swan - chamou o meu tutor Aro Volturi

- Sim, Dr. Volturi

- Antes de uma cesariana, tenta-se sempre a ventosa.

- Mas Dr., a cesariana é mais segura e eficaz...

- Sim, mas também é mais cara.

- Quer que eu ponha a saúde do bebé e da mãe em perigo por causa de dinheiro? - estava ultrajada

- Estamos num hospital público Dra., habitue-se. - e saíu sem dizer mais nada. Quem pensava ele que era. Nunca na vida eu faria tal acção só por causa do dinheiro. Eles que me despedissem, mas comigo as coisas não funcionam assim.

- Dra?

- Sim - hoje devia ser o dia de gastarem o meu nome

- Tem um paciente na sala de observação 7.

- Sim já vou...

Hoje o dia estava ocupado. Ainda bem. Apesar do comentário do meu querido tutor não me tivesse alegrado nada. Quando cheguei à sala de observação, peguei na ficha sem nem olhar para o paciente. - Bom dia... - continuei a analisar as informações: não tem alergiasa qualquer tipo de medicação, corte profundo na perna.- Ora bem, senhor... - procurei pelo nome e congelei - Sforza - olhei para cima e deparei-me com os olhos verdes que queria esquecer, os olhos verdes que me fascinavam e me aterrorizavam a mente à mais de um mês.

- Bella...

- Vamos lá ver o corte... - dirigi-me à maca sem olhar directamente para ele. O corte realmente era profundo. Iria precisar de uns pontos.

- ouve-me por favor....

- Temos que desinfectar...

Peguei em água oxigenada para limpar a ferida - Eu realmente não tenho outra opção a não ser casar com ela... - agora estava a ficar chateada - perdoa-me por favor... - peguei no algodão com o desinfectante e carreguei um pouco mais do que o que precisava - eu am... AIIII - se calhar muito mais do que o que precisava.

- Vamos aos pontos...- peguei a agulha e no fio

- Não me vais dar anestesia?

- O hospital está em época de poupança...

- Mas...

- Sê um homenzinho.

- Eu sou um Sforza!

- E por isso tens direitos que os outros não têm?

- Eu... AIIIIIII - já tava farta de o ouvir. Era melhor quando ele gritava, do que quando falava. Sim, sou vingativa. Nem eu sabia disso. Foi quando os gritos cessaram, que reparei que Edward tinha desmaiado. Ups, se clhar exagerei um bocadinho, ou um bocadão.

Oras mais tarde...

- Dra. Swan - ele agora estava visivelmente chateado

- Sim, Dr. Volturi, sou eu...

- Não me venha com gracinhas. Porque não deu anestesia a Edward Sforza, ouviu bem, SFORZA!

- O Dr. disse-me que tinhamos que poupar.

- Sim, mas não com um membro da familia real...

- Ele é mais importante que os outros?

- Sim!

- Ouça Dr. - este fulano irritava-me - para mim todos os pacientes são iguais. Se ele queria um atendimento com melhores condições, que se dirigisse a um hospital privado. Agora se me dá licensa, tenho que trabalhar...

- Só mais uma coisa _Senhorita _Swan - é permitido dar um murro aos nossos superiores? - chegou esta carta para si, da ordem dos médicos.

Quando peguei naquela carta não sabia que ela ia ser o meu escape.

_3 dias depois_

- Quando eu te disse que devias tirar umas férias, não queria dizer que devias ir para África!

- Alice, é só um mês! Para além do mais, tu sabes que eu sempre quis fazer voluntariado num lugar necessitado!

- Eu sei, mas...

- É a oportunidade pela qual eu esperava. A ordem dos médicos pediu-me, para além do mais vai-me dar créditos. E, mais importante, é uma realização pessoal. Assim, passo uns tempos fora, trabalho, e afasto-me das vibrações más. Preciso de me voltar a encontrar amiga...

- Ok, mas não te esqueças que vamos estar a morrer de saudades! - ainda bem que optei por ir sozinha para o aeroporto, nós as três abraçadas a chorar que nem umas Madalenas, era uma situação um bocado constrangedora.

**Renesmee POV**

Junto a esta entrada do diário encontrava-se uma foto da minha mãe nesse dia. Era possivel reparar, comparando às fotos anteriores, o quanto ela tinha emagrecido. As olheiras escuras circulavam os seus olhos e o seu rosto pálido era dos mais tristes que já vi.

Finalmente descobri como a minha mãe foi parar a Àfrica, sempre que lhe perguntava mudava de assunto sem me querer responder. Parecia que ela não queria que eu soubesse algo... Algo crucial...

* * *

**Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso, hoje não vou responder às reviews porque tou com mt pressa. Mas para a próxima juro que respondo.**

**Obrigada, mas muito obrigada mesmo, a todas aquelas que me deixaram um recadinho, fico muito feliz!**

**Espero que este cap mereça uma review, nem que diga só um simples olá :P já fico contente**

**Adoro-vos a todas e espero que gostem!**

**bjos**

**P.s. Fiz um trailer para a fic o link no youtube é : .com/watch?v=jvfzCmioNP4 **

**AVISO: no trailer os v parecem b é devido á letra. Só reparei nesse pormenor tarde demais**


	9. A despedida

**Oi meninas, nem demorei muito desta vez certo? Mt bgd pelas reviews, apesar de que gostava que fossem mais :( **

**Como já respondi à vanessa, rita e teixeira vou só responder às restantes! Obrigada pelo apoio**

**kellynha cullen - ainda bem que adoras-te. Espero que este capitulo também te deixe louca ;) , no bom sentido. Bjo**

**mrs galahad - Foi emocionante não foi? eu quando o estava a escrever pensava que estava louca por me tar a emocionar tb. Ainda bm que tb axas-te! Espero que gostes deste, bjo**

* * *

_- Ok, mas não te esqueças que vamos estar a morrer de saudades! - ainda bem que optei por ir sozinha para o aeroporto, nós as três abraçadas a chorar que nem umas Madalenas, era uma situação um bocado constrangedora._

_**Renesmee POV**_

_Junto a esta entrada do diário encontrava-se uma foto da minha mãe nesse dia. Era possivel reparar, comparando às fotos anteriores, o quanto ela tinha emagrecido. As olheiras escuras circulavam os seus olhos e o seu rosto pálido era dos mais tristes que já vi._

_Finalmente descobri como a minha mãe foi parar a Àfrica, sempre que lhe perguntava mudava de assunto sem me querer responder. Parecia que ela não queria que eu soubesse algo... Algo crucial..._

**Bella POV**

- Adeus meninas, até daqui a uns meses.

Peguei nas minhas malas e sem olhar para trás dirigi-me para o táxi que me esperava. Olhei para o apartamento onde vivi nos últimos tempos e fazendo uma despedida silenciosa entrei no carro.

O aeroporto estava apinhado de pessoas, línguas de todo o mundo soavam à minha volta. Odiava este tipo de ambiente, fechado e cheio de gente.

- O seu voo vai partir daqui a 30min.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeci à senhora enquanto esta me entregava o meu bilhete.

Lentamente, dirigi-me para o portão de embarque. Foi nesse momento que o meu telefone decidiu tocar.

- Onde estás? – perguntou a voz suave que eu tanto amava

- Penso que não tens nada a ver com isso…

- Nem penses em sair deste país, estás a ouvir Isabella? – exclamou irritado

- Agora és meu pai não? Para sua informação príncipe Edward Sforza, eu já sou crescidinha e vacinada.

- És mesmo cobarde!

- Desculpa?

- Estás a fugir de mim, certo? – o meu coração inflamou de raiva

- O que tens tu haver com isso? Não fui eu que me atirei a outra pessoa sabendo que estava noiva! Não fui eu que destrocei o coração a alguém! Tu não tens o direito de opinar sobre nada!

- Então afinal estás mesmo a fugir de mim…

- Cala-te!

- Não vais a lado nenhum Swan.

- Pois tenta impedir-me! – e desliguei. Quem é que ele achava que era. Não me podia deixar em paz, já bastava eu estar a sofrer. Porque é que ele tornava as coisas mais dolorosas… Que raiva!

Limpei a lágrima que ameaçava cair. És uma mulher forte e independente! Não vais chorar Isabella Marie Swan!

Dirigi-me às escadas rolantes, foi então que o meu queixo caiu. Enquanto subia pude-o ver. Ele estava ali, ele estava realmente ali, mesmo no cimo das escadas rolantes e eu não podia fugir. Sorria presunçoso para mim. Que mal fiz eu a Deus… Adoptei a postura mais fria que podia mas quando me aproximei dele a minha faceta descaiu. Não conseguia representar quando estava perto dele. O meu corpo reagia logo à aproximação. Por isso, a minha cara só conseguia demonstrar o amor e sofrimento que sentia.

- Bem, bem… Estou impressionada. – disse chegando à beira dele.

- Bem, e eu estou apaixonado. – dito isto puxou-me de encontro ao seu corpo. Os seus lábios procuraram os meus num beijo calmo. Ao seu toque todas as minhas defesas caíram e o meu corpo só conseguia responder ao seu com um entusiasmo voraz. Queria mais do seu sabor, por isso abri a minha boca só para o sentir. Queria mais do seu cheiro, por isso tomei todo o ar que se encontrava entre nós. Queria mais dele, e deitando todos os muros abaixo entreguei-me ao momento. Deixei-me apenas sentir… As minhas mãos agarravam os seus cabelos cor de cobre e as suas seguravam fortemente a minha cintura, apertando-me mais contra ele.

- Porquê Edward? – disse encostando a minha testa à sua.

- Eu amo-te Bella, não te posso perder…

- Tu é que escolheste ser assim. Agora tenho que ir.

**(Running away dos midnight hour site no youtube: .com/watch?v=ktpQLAV26-g )**

- Não! – disse agarrando o meu pulso firmemente.

- Edward… - raios tinha mesmo que chorar, não passo de uma fraca – tu estás noivo.

- Nós… nós podemos resolver isso. – disse, as lágrimas caindo também pelo seu rosto – Vamos arranjar uma solução!

- A única solução é tu abandonares a Tanya. Estás disposto a isso?

- Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo… - ele estava a tentar desviar-se da pergunta

**Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
It's alright here, there's nothing more to say.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
****I'm running away.**

_**Não minta e diga que está tudo bem  
Não tem problema se não houver mais nada a dizer  
Então eu estou fugindo,  
Estou deixando este lugar  
Sim.. Estou fugindo..  
Estou fugindo**_

- Edward, eu preciso que tu me digas que vais abandonar este noivado… Só assim é que poderá ficar tudo bem. Não quero que me digas mentiras, não quero que me prometas que vai ficar tudo bem, só quero que me digas a verdade…

- Eu não posso Bella. Não tornes tudo mais difícil. Não te basta teres simplesmente o meu amor? É preciso algo mais?

**Don't tell me I'm the one to blame.  
It's too late for you to make me stay.  
No, I won't stay.  
So I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
****Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.**

_**Não diga me que sou o culpado  
É muito tarde para fazer eu ficar  
Não, eu não ficarei**_

_**Estou deixando este lugar  
Sim.. Estou fugindo..  
Estou fugindo**_

Uma bofetada teria doido menos – Tu pensas que eu vou ser a amante! Pensas que eu me vou rebaixar a esse nível? Sim, quero mais! Claro! E se tu me amasses verdadeiramente nunca me dirias tal…

- Eu não posso quebrar este noivado, não depende só de mim… Toda a Sforza está em jogo…

- PorquÊ! – gritei – Diz-me porquê!

- Po…Porque ninguém pode saber do meu segredo. Eu sou um monstro…

- Posso saber qual é o segredo?

- Não…

- Bem, eu não posso pagar pelos teus erros. Por isso, este é o nosso adeus.

**And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place.  
And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving  
Yeah I'm leaving today.  
And I, I'll never let you find me.  
I'm leaving you behind with the past  
No, I won't look back.  
And I don't want to hear your reasons.  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay.**

_**E mais rápido do que você possa me seguir  
deste lugar solitário  
E mais longe do que você possa me encontrar  
Estou partindo,  
Estou partindo hoje  
Eu. Eu nunca deixarei você me encontrar,  
Estou te deixando para trás com o passado  
E não, não olharei para trás  
E eu não quero ouvir seus motivos,  
Não quero escutar você dizendo o porquê eu devo ficar**_

**-**Não! – disse agarrando-me contra si. Não me conseguia mexer…

- Estás a aleijar-me Edward! Larga-me! – tentava-me soltar mas sem muito êxito…

- Não me podes abandonar, não me podes deixar – conseguia sentir os seus soluços, as suas lágrimas quentes molhavam-me o pescoço – Não podes… não podes… Tenta compreender.

- Como queres que eu compreenda se eu nem sei o que te prende a ela! Por favor, tenho que me afastar. Isto não é justo para ninguém. Eu vou-me embora e prometo que nunca mais apareço na tua vida. Tudo o que aconteceu vai virar passado. Tu vais-me esquecer mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward… - ele não me amava, todas as suas memórias de mim iam passar rápido. E eu ia para tão longe que poderia ser que o tempo também eliminasse os resquícios dele em mim.

**And try, and try to understand me  
And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay  
I, I'm moving on from this place  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away.**

_**E tente, tente me entender,  
Tente entender o que digo quando falo que não posso ficar  
Eu, eu estou saindo deste lugar,  
Partindo e não irei esperar,  
Eu estou fugindo..**_

-Mas eu não quero que vás…

- Tenta compreender, por favor. Tenta compreender que eu não posso ficar, o meu sofrimento é demasiado grande. Todos os dias vejo fotos tuas e dela nas capas das revistas a dizer como são perfeitos um para o outro. Eu sei que nunca serei como ela, eu sei que nunca seremos o casal perfeito e amado. Eu sei disso tudo. Preciso de curar as minhas feridas, porque tudo o que ouço e sinto são constantes punhais a abrirem ainda mais o meu coração. E ele já sangra demasiado Edward… Tu melhor que ninguém devias compreender isso…

Os seus braços afrouxaram o aperto, permitindo-me a respirar novamente.

-Adeus… - senti os seus lábios sobre os meus uma última vez. Corri para o portão de embarque sem olhar para trás, sabia que se olhasse nunca conseguiria entrar no avião…

**I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.**

_**Estou deixando este lugar  
Sim.. Estou fugindo..  
Estou fugindo.**_

Tentei entrar no avião os mais rápido que pude, mas só depois de estar a sobrevoar o mar é que me apercebi que já se tinha passado uma hora desde a minha pequena conversa com o Edward. Eu estava a ir para a África, eu estava a separar-me da minha família por milhões de quilómetros. Durante esse tempo raramente teria a oportunidade de contactar com os meus amigos e pais, visto que neste país pouco desenvolvido a rede é muito má. Recostei-me na cadeira aproveitando os meus últimos momentos de conforto dos próximos tempos. Não iria para um Resort de luxo, o máximo de luxo que poderia ter era uma cama de palha. E enquanto olhava as nuvens tão próximas de mim e o vasto oceano, pensava que não poderia haver maior sofrimento que o meu, pensava que nada mais me podia acontecer, pensava que tudo o que queria naquele momento era morrer. Mas, naquela altura eu não sabia nada de nada. Não sabia que ainda não tinha estado no verdadeiro inferno, que o sofrimento físico poderia ser tão penoso quanto o psicológico, que o amor se poderia manifestar em diferentes formas. No entanto, não sabia sobretudo que estes meses me iriam alterar do uma maneira tão intensa e completa que nunca mais olharia para o mundo da mesma forma. Eu era uma criança, ainda não era uma mulher, pelo menos não naquela realidade.

**Renesmee POV**

- Mas que raios queria ela dizer com… - fui interrompida pelo som do meu telemóvel, mesmo na hora h – Oi Seth. E então novidades? Hum… A sério?... Tenta combinar… Ok, obrigada.

A família Sforza fora localizada, mas antes teria que passar pelo advogado deles. Todo o cuidado era pouco, e esta família não poderia cair nas mãos erradas. O problema era este… Como convencer o homem de que eu não era o inimigo?... Olhando para o diário, vi que aquela era a minha única opção…

Levantei-me do café onde estava e dirigi-me ao balcão para pagar. – A sua conta já foi paga, signorina.

- Por quem?

- Pelo Sr. Black, está ali – disse apontando para o homem que me conseguia tirar a paciência do sério todas as vezes que me encontrava com ele. Dirigi-me com toda a fúria para ele…

- Sabe que a época medieval já passou cachorro? Ou não teve notas brilhantes a história?

- Por acaso as notas a história foram de facto brilhantes pequena Nessie. Sabe como é, bastou um pouco do meu encanto para cima da professora, resulta sempre – disse piscando o olhos – Mas julgo que o seu professor de português não ficou muito satisfeito consigo, visto que eu não consegui perceber o que queria dizer…

- Seu… Seu… - respira fundo, muito fundo – Eu sou capaz de me sustentar sozinha! Não preciso que ande por aí a pagar as minhas contas como se fossemos casados!

- Deus me livre de tal inferno! Ser seu marido? Mas eu não lhe paguei nada. Quem lhe pagou foi o meu irmão Sam que a achou muito atraente e, antes que me diga algo, eu também acho que ele precisa de ir ao oftalmologista.

Virei-me rapidamente para o lado, reparando, pela primeira vez, que ali se encontrava um homem muito atraente que sorria de forma um quanto chocada para mim e para o Jacob. Porque é que isto só acontece comigo? Com o máximo de dignidade que arranjei virei-me para ele – Olá. Peço desculpa por este mal entendido. Muito obrigada pela oferta.

- Se eu soubesse que a ia insultar nunca teria feito tal. – disse-me envergonhado

- Não, não se preocupe. Estou-lhe muito grata. – Eu sei, eu sei, sou um poço de contradições. Estendi-lhe a mão – A propósito, o meu nome é Renesmee.

- Prazer, Sam. – respondeu apertando-me a mão, o seu aperto era forte e quente. Gostei.

- Desculpem interrompe-los. Temos que ir. – Jacob possuía um olhar feroz, olhar que não tinha minutos antes. Se fosse possível poderia ter dito que ele estava com ciúmes.

- Mas a reunião não era só daqui a uma hora? – perguntou Sam

- Bem eu também tenho que ir. Prazer em conhecê-lo Sam. Quanto a você _Jacob Sarnento_ _Black _é sempre um desprazer. Adeus – disse virando as costas à sua cara de ódio. Já ganhei o dia. Só não entendo é porque é que gostava tanto de o irritar… Oh bem, ironia do destino…

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que hajam mais reviews, nem que seja só pa dizer um odeio **

**é sempre bom saber que a fic interessa a alguém**

**é verdade já estamos próximos dos 60 reviews e eu prometi fazer um cap extra com o ponto de vista do Edward, por isso se querem vá lá ;)**

**Bjo**

**P.s- Tentem adivinhar o que se vai passar em África? é um desafio, lol :D**


	10. AVISO

Olá,

Pessoal sei que à montes de tempo que não posto nada. Mas de momento a minha vida anda uma confusão autêntica… são problemas familiares e de escola… como é o meu último ano tenho andado mais atarefada. Por isso, eu prometo que vou voltar a postar assim que tudo estiver mais calmo…

Peço imensa desculpa, espero que continuem a acompanhar a fic…

Obrigada por todos que me apoiaram,

Bjinhos

Catarina Baptista


End file.
